TMNT 2012 Yaoi And T-Cest One-Shots!
by Marialine
Summary: Rules are still inside! MUST SEE!
1. RULES!

_**Hey, guys! I deleted my past One-shots cause there is simply too much and I have no idea how to make all so I'll make the rules clearer this time. ^^**_

 _ **#1: I can only do fluffs, role-play, mpreg, forced mpreg, yandere, heartbreak, and death! (NO EXCEMPTIONS!)**_

 _ **#2: I'll only do four AUs of TMNT 2012; Normal, Street Punks, Elemental Turtles, and Night Monsters. I can cross them over with each other. Here's the info;**_

 _ **Normal - Just the simple. The turtles of TMNT 2012; Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey.**_

 _ **Street Punks - owned by Sirconcon Names are Swift (Leo's counterpart), Rebel (Raph's counterpart), Ghost (Donnie's counterpart), and MC (Mikey's counterpart). Do you want more info? Look at Sirconcon's account.**_

 _ **Elemental Turtles - owned by me. Names are just Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey but they have powers; Leo has ice, snow, water, and sky. Raph has fire and flames. Donnie has earth, ground and psychic abilities. Mikey, on the other hand, has the power of the whole multiverse! (LOL!)**_

 _ **Night Monsters - owned by me again. Names are Hunter (Leo's counterpart), Nightfall (Raph's counterpart), Shadow (Donnie's counterpart), and Multi (Mikey's counterpart) and they're mutant-monster turtles; Hunter is a werecat, Nightfall is a werewolf, Shadow is a vampire, and Multi is a multi-monster (a creature mixed with lots of monster DNA).**_

 _ **#3: I can also do crossovers in other shows/games but no animes. (Sorry, anime lovers!) And, as for other universal TMNT crossovers, I can only go to TMNT 2003.(Since I know that more than the rest of the other universes)**_

 _ **#4: I can only write if the turtles are shipped with each other, with the other male turtles, with other male characters in the 2012/2003 series, or with other male characters of other shows.**_

 _ **#5: No Male OC's and/or Male readers! I'm too tired to write those things. It's annoying for me.**_

 _ **Also, this time, I added a rule on how to request. There are two choices;**_

 _ **No. 1 - One Ship W/ Specific Scene**_

 _ **Formula/s:**_

 _ **\- Male Turtle From List Above X Male Turtle From List Above - Specific Scene**_

 _ **\- Male Turtle From List Above X Male Turtle Character From 2003 - Specific Scene**_

 _ **\- Male Turtle From List Above X Male Character from 2012/2003 - Specific Scene**_

 _ **\- Male Turtle From List Above X Male Character from any other shows/games - Specific Scene**_

 _ **No. 2 - Two or Four Ships W/O Specific Scene (Meaning it's up to me to create it)**_

 _ **GOOD LUCK!**_

 _ **~ Maria**_


	2. E Mikey X Rebel fluff: Vday Gift

**Yay! My first requester!**

 _TryOuts: Ooh! Let me try!_

 _Rebel X E. Mikey - fluff; where Rebel has a crush on E. Mikey so he gives him anonymous gifts and during Valentines day, he admits his feelings to him then fluff!_

 _YAHOO!_

 _ **E. Mikey's POV:**_

I was busy reading my spell book in my room in the lair of me and my brothers' regular selves when I heard a knock at my door. I groaned and got up, placing my book down before walking over to the door.

" Who is it?" I asked grumpily.

No one replied, pissing me off so much but as I was about to turn around, I heard another knock so I turned back and opened the door. My eyes widened in both shock and slight furiousness.

In front of me was a basket of orange and red flowers of all kinds with pink ribbons wrapped around the handle, forming into one of them into a bow while a heart-shaped card was inserted on one of the free ribbons.

What the what? Who would give me this?

I turned really red as I squatted down and got the card. I knelt down next to the basket and opened the card, making me blush my hardest as I read the writings.

 _ **Dear Elemental Michelangelo,**_

 _ **I've got four shoulders; two from me and two from you~**_

 _ **This gift is to say something that is true~**_

 _ **You're the apple of my eye, the feather in my arms, we were meant together~**_

 _ **I love you so much that I want to be with you forever~**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **your Secret Admirer~**_

Uh...I have no idea how to react even.

My hands started to tremble in embarrassment and surprise, making me drop the letter in the basket before I picked it up by the handle and went back inside my room, closing the door with my foot. I placed the basket inside a closet, along with other gifts from the anonymous person.

You see, this isn't the first time something this amazing appeared in front of my door. Ever since I got here for my three-year vacation with the regular turtles, I kept on getting strange and mysterious yet sweet gifts and cards from the same anonymous creature. At first, it was really nice and I didn't mind the gifts so I didn't wanna use my elemental future vision but soon, it started to become like an everyday-thing. It's making it creepy for me but I still didn't use my vision yet cause my Crystal Ball of Future Destruction hasn't glowed yet, meaning that whatever's happening was going to be a pleasant surprise for me.

Anyway, I took a deep breath to ease my stressed-out and confused head before heading out my door and into the living room, where Reg. Leo, Reg. Mikey, Swift, Nightfall and Rebel were watching TV. I noticed Reg. Mikey and Swift cuddling while Rebel rolled his eyes as he watched Reg. Leo and Nightfall cuddle as well, making me giggle.

Well, as you can identify, Reg. Mikey and Swift are together as a couple. Reg. Leo and Rebel were together but they broke up after Reg. Leo started having a crush on Nightfall, making them end up together. Rebel was rage-quit mad but was also depressed. I've seen him run and cry into the bathroom millions of times and it's always heartbreaking for me to see that punk in red cut himself multiple times with a kunai. I told him off but he still does it. Ugh!

Yeah, okay, I may have a little-er, scratch that! I have a huge crush on Rebel. I've always had ever since the regulars introduced me and my brothers to him and his brothers. Ever since then, he's always the one I watch over in my Multi-versal Monitors. Sadly, that time, he was still with Reg. Leo so I couldn't tell him how I really felt.

Anyway, I sat down next to Rebel then Reg. Leo and Nightfall walked over to the dojo to train. I moved close to my regular counterpart and groaned, catching Swift and Reg. Mikey's attentions.

" Hey, E. Mikey!" my alternate self greeted with a wave and smile." What's up?"

" Oh, I've been better," I groaned, rolling my eyes.

" What's wrong now?" Swift asked.

I watched Rebel leave and head over to the bathroom again before turning back to the couple.

" I don't know why but I keep on getting these gifts and cards at my bedroom door,"

" Woah, really?" Reg. Mikey gasped in amazement." That's so cool!"

I growled." Not cool. Creepy!"

" Well, not really. I think it's sweet!"

" Maybe so but also very mysterious! And creepy!"

He and his mate giggled mischievously and I growled as I watched them stand and head over to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and continued to watch TV for a while then soon, Rebel came back from the bathroom. I noticed tears in the sides of his eyes as he held and rubbed his arm, which had a lot of bandages wrapped around it while I could see blood through it. I groaned and looked back at the TV as he sat next to me to watch.

" Hi, E. Mikey," he greeted bluntly.

I glared at him coldly." Hello, Rebel."

" What's up with you?"

" Your arm..."

He looked at me in confusion then I pointed to his wounded arm and he suddenly froze, gulping nervously. He tried to hide the bandages behind his shell but I was too quick. I grabbed his wrist and unwrapped the bandages from his arm.

" I knew it." I spat out, worry in my voice instead of anger as I let go of his wrist and he took back his arm." You've been cutting again?"

" So?!" he yelled at me back with raging anger." SO WHAT?! DOES IT MATTER?!"

" Rebel, we talked about this and I told you off already! I didn't even tell the others! What else do you want me to do?"

" NOTHING! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DO ANYTHING ELSE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU MESSING WITH MY LIFE! MY OWN PROBLEMS!"

" WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO THEN?"

" GET OUT OF MY LIFE AND LEAVE ME WITH MY PROBLEMS!"

I looked at him in shock, tears rolling down my cheeks as he glared at me with eyes flaming in rage.

D-Did he mean it? D-D-Did he really?

" R-Rebel..." I was about to say when he pushed me with great force, making me fall on the ground.

I sat up and rubbed my head as I watched him take his leave. I didn't want to hide it anymore so I just let the tears fall from my eyes, making me run very quickly to my room.

 **(TIME SKIP)**

It's been months since me and Rebel had a major fight. Ever since then, he's been avoiding me so I had to avoid him too. Well, while I'm trying not to pay attention to Rebel and his depression cutting, there's still a mystery that up until now, I couldn't solve.

The mystery of the gifts and cards.

Seriously, though. There are more gifts and cards than ever! Each day, I keep getting 10 gifts and 10 poetic cards but I have no idea why and I have no idea who sent them. WEIRD!

Anyway, right now, it's Valentines day but I'm not feeling jolly. While the regulars, the night monsters and most of the street punks were busy celebrating sweetly, I stood in the corner and watched them.

I really didn't want to since me looking at them makes me remember me and Rebel's fight so I just turned around and walked into the kitchen.

 _ **Rebel's POV:**_

Okay, okay. Calm down, Reb. Calm down.

You see, I wanted to go the Valentines day party at the turtles' place but I'm too nervous to go since I know that E. Mikey's going to be there.

Look, I don't hate him. At all! I know he's just worried about me and his worries make me feel sad cause I don't wanna ever see him worried and/or sad so I just had to tell him to leave me alone with my problems.

Honestly, I started to like him ever since we met. My feelings for him grew when Leo broke up with me for Nightfall. I was more than devastated but that was not the reason why I was cutting. I was doing that to myself because I love E. Mikey but I was so afraid that he'd cheat on me for another guy, just like Leo would that I got depressed. The whole yelling thing was an accident so, to pay for the incident, I decided to send more hearts, chocolates and flowers to him more often.

Yeah, I'm his secret admirer. I've been for months now so it seems like I was the one cheating on Leo. LOL!

Anyway, I finally decided to go to the party so I grabbed a small orange box and ran out of the house. I got hesitated again when I was already in the sewer tunnels but then, I gained strength all over again and ran to the lair. I was greeted with pink and red heart-shaped balloons along with the turtles, the night monsters and my brothers. I looked all around to find E. Mikey but frowned when I couldn't find him in the living room.

Ugh, where is he?

I sighed in defeat, knowing that he probably didn't come to avoid me then went to the kitchen. To my surprise, I saw E. Mikey sleeping on the dining table with his head on his arms. I gulped nervously and sat next to him then I moved my head close to his face and gasped silently when I saw half-dried tears at the edges of his eyes.

He's been crying?! What the what?! D-Did he cry because of...me?

" Uh, E. Mikey, wake up," I softly shook him awake.

" Hmm?" he yawned and looked at me sleepily." Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

" Well, um, I just want to apologize for my outburst months ago,"

He groaned and rolled his eyes away from mine, turning his head too. I got his chin and spun it around so he would face me but his eyes still wouldn't meet mine so I reached into my pocket and took out the orange box. I took a deep breath then turned around to show it to him. He finally looked at me but his attention was at the box.

" What's that?"

" It's for you, E. Mikey,"

His eyes slightly widened as I placed it on one of his hands." For...me?"

" Yeah. An apology gift for what happened,"

" What's inside, Rebel?"

" Open it and find out,"

I looked at him dreamingly with a smirk as he opened the box and gasped, his cheeks turning pink in surprise. He placed his free hand inside and took out the golden-chained necklace with a heart-shaped locket in the middle.

" I-It's...a locket!"

" Yeah...?"

He placed the box down on the table and held the locket close to his heart as he placed his head down, smiling.

" I love it. Thanks, Rebel!"

I blushed hard, smiling shyly at him then when he looked back up at me, I leaned in and kissed his lips.

I couldn't help it. He's just so cute when he's happy!

When I pulled away, his face was simply priceless since it was redder than a tomato, making me chuckle and snicker in response.

" You're cute when you're like that," I complimented.

He didn't move a muscle so I took the locket from his hands and placed it around his neck. He looked at me in embarrassment as I looked back up at him and moved closer.

" R-Rebel...?" he wanted to ask but I beat him to words.

" E. Mikey, I'm your secret admirer," I admitted, my face turning as red as his.

" Y-You are?"

" Well, yeah. I've had a crush on you ever since we met but since I was with Leo, I couldn't do anything. I actually started cutting that time because I couldn't take my mind off you. Leo knew my cuttings and kept scolding at me until he finally lost interest and moved on to Nightfall. I wanted to tell you how I really felt but I was too nervous that you'd also feel uncomfortable when I cut so I started cutting. Not because I'm depressed of Leo breaking up with me but it's cause I-I was afraid that you'd never like me at all since you're a great king and all I am is a stupid punk,"

He blinked at me in surprise before smiling sweetly, taking my hands on top of his.

" Rebel, I do like you. More than anything. The time that we fought made me feel so angry at myself that I didn't even read nor did I even touch any of my spell books. After we met, I couldn't take my mind off you either and every time I look at my Multi-versal Monitor to check the multi-verse, you're always the first and, sometimes, the only creature I pay attention to. The truth is, I love you with all my heart and a day can never pass by without me thinking of you,"

I blinked at him in surprise before smirking, wrapping one of my arms around his waist then I leaned in and gave him a kiss. He kissed back as he placed both his arms around my neck.

 _Now, this is a great Valentines day..._


	3. 2012 Mikey X Shellectro fluff, mpreg

_Title: **Shell-shocking Pairs**_

 _Ryo-chan wolfgirl: My first pairing would be with 2012 Mikey/Shellectro (2003 Donnie's Super-Turtle counterpart) (fluff, mpreg) in which Mikey still has his electrical powers. Instead of taking the electrical powers away, Bishop's machine sends Mikey to the Super Turtles world. He befriends the Super Turtles, Shellectro offers to teach him how to use his powers and the two start falling in love with each other._

 **Ooh! Awesome! But don't kill me if it's not good!**

 _ **2012 Mikey's POV:**_

" Wait, wait!" I tried to oppose as Bishop targeted his machine at me.

But it was too late. He zapped me and I began to get electrocuted with it's electricity, which opposed mine. Then, I felt more of it coming into my body as my eyes turned blue and glowed, making me scream in pain.

" Bishop, it's not working!" I heard Leo yell out.

" Yeah! TURN IT OFF!" Raph shouted, worry and fear in his voice." BISHOP, TURN IT OFF NOW!"

Suddenly, I felt the electricity overwhelming me and I cried out someone to help me as I disappeared from the rooftop. Soon, I was travelling through a tunnel made of electricity while shrieking at the top of my lungs. Finally, I made it out but when I hit the cold ground, I passed out.

 **(A FEW MINUTES LATER)**

" Who is he?"

" Don't know but I have a feeling he isn't from around here,"

" So, ya sayin' he's from anotha' dimension?"

" Possibly. I mean, he looks familiar with the orange mask and all but then, this one is smaller with freckles on his cheeks. Plus, he's a lot cuter..."

" Ooh! Crush alert!"

" Really? Out of all possible things to say, you say the word cuter?"

" Aww! Shellectro's fallin' for a young turtle! Ha ha ha!"

" Laugh it up, guys but all I'm saying that he looks kinda like the Turtle Titan but different in some way,"

" Yeah, sure. Sure..."

" Shh! Guys, he's waking up..."

I had no idea whose voices those were as my vision started to clear up. I sat up and rubbed my aching head as I groaned.

" Ugh," I muttered." What happened..."

I looked up then my eyes widened and I gasped in shock.

Right in front of me were four other mutant turtles in superhero costumes! AWESOME!

" Hello!" the turtle that looked like goo greeted with a wave and smile." What's your name?"

" Um, hi," I greeted back with a nervous smile and wave." I-I'm Mikey,"

Oh, geez! I don't wanna act shy but come on! These are actual turtle superheroes I'm talking to! I can't embarrass myself in front of them! I don't know what I'd do if I did!

" Greetings, Mikey," the turtle with whips and a purple cape bowed and began to introduce as he started to point to himself and then to the other turtles behind him ." My name is Graviturtle and these are my brothers, Griddex, Blobboid and Shellectro,"

" We're the Super Turtles!" Blobboid added with a smile.

Griddex, the turtle with a blue spandex glared at him then folded his arms, looking at me with fierce eyes. I flinched a bit in fear as my eyes went to the last turtle with an orange sash and suspenders, which Graviturtle called Shellectro. He smiled at me sheepishly with a hint of pink in his cheeks as he waved at me in a shy way. I blushed slightly and waved back just as shy as he is.

I couldn't help myself! For a superhero, he's honestly trust-looking and cute. Oh, sewer apples! I'm gaining a crush on him! GAAH!

" So, where da ya come from, Mikey?" Griddex asked grumpily, snapping me from my thoughts.

" Oh, um, from another dimension," I replied as I rubbed my back neck nervously.

" Well, obviously, yeah but from what dimension exactly?"

" Uh...I don't know?"

" Seriously?!" he started getting impatient as he grew large, to my shock and fear." WHY DON'T YA KNOW?! WHAT KIND OF A TURTLE ARE YA?! WHAT DA YA KNOW ABOUT WHERE YA LIVE?! No, scratch that. WHAT DA YA NOT KNOW, YA LITTLE..."

I started to shiver in fear as I backed up from him when he began to advance towards me menacingly. Suddenly, there was electric force field that surrounded me, protecting me from the huge turtle superhero.

The weird thing, though, it wasn't coming from me.

" Stop demanding so many answers, Griddex!" I heard an angry voice shout out loud.

Me and Griddex turned to see Shellectro, who moved in between me and the menacing turtle as the force field disappeared. I blushed a bit harder than before as the electric-wielding turtle glared at his brother, who shrunk back to normal size and folded his arms.

S-Shellectro d-defended me? F-From his own brother?

" Why should I, Shellectro?!" Griddex growled.

" Mikey is probably shaken up!" Shellectro argued." We can find out more of his dimension back at the Shell of Justice! SO BE PATIENT!"

I noticed Graviturtle and Blobboid look at their electric brother in fear and shock.

Don't think they've seen him act this defensive before.

Anyway, Griddex rolled his eyes and growled angrily before Shellectro held my hand and led me forward with his brothers following behind him. I couldn't say a word as he did so but I felt my face was heating up so I just kept my mouth shut. After a few twists and turns, I gasped as we entered a huge place with a turtle shell for a roof.

THIS PLACE IS AWESOME!

" Come sit here, Mikey," Shellectro instructed me, pointing to a chair as he let go off me hand.

I nodded and sat down. He sighed in relief as he began to fiddle with a huge machine thing that was near him. When he looked back at me, he blushed and yelped slightly in surprise when I looked at him and the machine skeptically.

" What?" he asked.

" Shellectro, what's that?" I asked back, pointing to the machine.

" Oh, right," I noticed him getting nervous as he began to fiddle with his fingers and avoid eye contact, making me feel confused." Well, since we don't know that much about you, I'll have to use a technologically-advanced machinery to scan you. Is that okay?"

I nodded, looking at him strangely as he smiled and began the scan. A few minutes later, the scan results were done so he went over to read it. I couldn't help but stare at him as he checked the results. I was shocked, however, when he jumped in either surprise and/or shock from the scan results.

" Shellectro, are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

" Y-You have electric powers too?!" he cried out, gasping.

I started getting nervous and frightened as I backed my chair up a bit from him, fearing his next reaction." I-Is that a bad thing?"

He looked back at me and noticed that I was getting afraid so he calmed himself down and slowly moved towards me. I was planning to move back even more but I could see him wanting to talk to me calmly so I just sat still.

" T-That's not what I meant," he cleared out, blushing in embarrassment." I-I'm sorry for reacting bad but I was just, well, surprised to have another turtle with the same powers as me,"

I began to calm down and then I smiled at him.

" I was also surprised when you had electric powers," I admitted." Were you born with them?"

" Well, kinda. How about you?"

" Honestly, I had to get disintegrated first before getting these powers. He he,"

" So...you haven't had full control on them yet?"

" Yeah. My friend said that if I use too much of it, though, I might get destroyed,"

Shellectro thought for a while then snapped his fingers." I know just what to do!"

" Uh, what?"

" How would you like to learn how to control your powers?"

My eyes widened in amazement." R-Really? You'd teach me how to control my powers?!"

He chuckled, rubbing his neck shyly." Well, if it's your powers that brought you here, you might use them to get back to your dimension but only if you'll be able to control them,"

" Ooh! I wanna control my powers!"

" So...that's a yes?"

" A great big...YES!"

I gave him a great big hug then when I pulled away, he looked at me with a shocked expression and his face red. I giggled at his expression.

This should be fun...

 **(TIME SKIP)**

I've been in the Super Turtle's dimension for 5 months now and my training with Shellectro is such a blast! He's teaching me lots of things and he's also giving me lots of chances so that I'd be able to master training.

Also, in unrelated news, I found out that I have a crush on him. Ugh! What's worse was that the room in the Shell of Justice that Graviturtle gave me was right next to Shellectro's! Oh, poison sewer apples!

Anyway, right now, I was on the roof of the Shell of Justice, practicing my powers when I felt someone behind me.

" Hey, Shellectro," I greeted, not bothering to look at the back as rubbed my hands together to start of my mastery on making an electric ball.

" Hey, Mikey," I heard him reply as he walked up to me." How's training going?"

I looked at the back and smiled." All good! Just a few more rubs and...yes!"

I slowly lifted one of my hands from the other. Me and Shellectro oohed when we both saw a blue ball made of electricity was glowing brightly on my hand, making me jump in celebration.

" Oh, yay!" I cheered, throwing it up to make a bundle of colorful fireworks." I did it!"

" Great job," Shellectro congratulated as he smiled and patted my back with one hand.

" Thanks! It's all thanks to you!"

" Your welcome, Mikey. But I have to admit, you're a fast learner,"

" Aw! Thanks!"

I smiled widely then suddenly noticed him holding something behind his shell. I looked at him suspiciously.

" Uh, Shellectro, what's that?" I asked, pointing at the hand that was at the back of his shell.

He blushed and held out a scarlet box with a small piece of paper on top of the lid.

" Oh, this?" he chuckled nervous as he handed the box to me." I-It's for you,"

" I-It is?"

" Yeah!"

I gently took the box and read the note on top;

 _ **Don't open this yet, it's a surprise for your eyes only**_

 _ **Follow the path of electric speed and I'll show you what you should see**_

 _ **~ Shellectro**_

I blushed deeply but when I looked up to ask what this mean, Shellectro was gone! I looked around but couldn't see him nor the path of electric speed that he wrote about until I remembered one of his lessons. I closed my eyes and concentrated really hard until my eyes turned white transparent when I opened them again then that's when I saw the path of electric speed that he left behind me. Grasping the box tightly on one hand while I grinning happily, I used my own electric speed to catch up and follow the trail, dropping the note by accident. The electric trail led to my room, where it was so dark that I couldn't see a thing so I turned off my transparent eyes and turned on my glowing baby blue ones. Then, all of a sudden, the door closed shut, making me jump in shock.

Great. Just great.

Finally, I found the light switch so I placed my hand on it before forcing my eyes to go back to normal. I turned on the lights and nearly dropped the box I was grasping in my hand as my face turned redder than tomato and my mouth dropped open when I was on one of my walls.

There was a crystal ball with lots of electricity in it as it powered a holographic machine that showed out orange hearts all over the ceiling.

" Hey, Mikey," Shellectro suddenly said from behind, making me jump in surprise as his face was so close to mine." what do you think?"

" Y-Y-You did all this?" I asked." B-But why?"

" Well," he started turning really red." ever since we met, I-I've always thought that your cute and adorable. At first, I was a bit in denial with my feelings but when Griddex started to demand so much from you, I couldn't help but defend you from his wrath. I didn't want you out of my sight nor out of my side and, unfortunately, I didn't want you out of our dimension either. The truth is, I really love you with all my heart,"

I looked at him with wide eyes, thinking that this was a dream so I silently gave myself an electric shot. I flinched in pain and that's when I found out that this wasn't a dream at all.

My crush loves me back!

Almost without thinking, I placed the box on the bed then grabbed his orange suspenders with both hands and pulled him into a kiss. He was surprised at first but soon, he kissed back, wrapping his arms around my waist then he pulled me closer as my hands went on his shoulders. We pulled away and I smiled.

" Shellectro, I love you too," I told him and he smiled back.

He let go and grabbed the box then knelt down on one knee and opened it, showing it's content to me. I gasped, my eyes going wide in surprise.

Inside was a ring with little diamonds crystals and an amber gem in the middle.

" Mikey, will you be my mate for as long as we live?" Shellectro asked, blushing.

With my eyes stained with tears of happiness, I nodded and he smiled widely, placing the ring on my finger before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into a kiss. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck as we both fell on the bed.

This should be a fun night...

 **(TIME SKIP)**

It's been two months since me and Shellectro had a moment in my room and now, I was pregnant with his child. The others don't know yet but I hope they accept us.

 _Hope they accept do..._


	4. Multi X Griddex BIG fluff

_Title: **Huge Surprise**_

 _Ryo-chan wolfgirl: My second pairing Multi/Griddex (2003 Raph Super-Turtle counterpart) (BIG fluff) No specific scene in mind._

 **M'kay! Let's do this! But very short. Sorry!**

 _ **Multi's POV:**_

Great. Just great. I have no idea what's happening right now.

Well, I was stuck in the Super Turtles dimension thanks to my idiotic counterpart Mikey messing up my portal crystals. When I first got here, I wanted to really get the hell out. While I did, though, I bumped into the Super Turtles. At first, since I was really the type of guy who would never trust anyone or any group I see that easily, I wanted to take out the four so-called superheroes and make sure they don't stand in the way of me trying to get home but soon, they were able to earn my trust. They took me in their place and offered to help me but I didn't want their help. As the days went by, though, I started getting close with Griddex, the large and stubborn Super Turtle, and pretty soon, we were fast lovers. I stopped trying to go back and went on loving Griddex.

Now, after 7 months of being a couple, everything went totally weird.

I woke up alone on the bed in me and Griddex's room. I looked around but didn't find a single clue on where could my mate be. I got up and stood up from the bed and then placed my mask on and my clothes on.

Usually, Griddex was always beside me when I wake up. His arm would be around my shoulders while kissing my forehead.

Wonder what happened to him today?

Anyway, I yawned and stretched my arms out but before I was able to leave, something shiny on the floor caught my eye. I bent down to pick it up and gasped to see a note within a crystal. I chuckled as I noticed that some of the crystal sides were crooked and broken.

This is Griddex's doing. I know he's just a beginner on crystal making and/or placing things inside do-it-yourself crystals.

Well, anyway, I used my dragon fire burned the front of the crystal and took the note then flipped it over to read it. It said;

 _ **Here's a surprise**_

 _ **That will make your heart soar**_

 _ **But first go to the place**_

 _ **Where scent is reflected but is something more~**_

I looked at it and began to think very hard on what the riddle meant.

Where's the place where scent is reflected but is something more than it seems to be? Hmm...ooh! The kitchen!

I dropped the letter and crystal then used vampire speed to run over to the kitchen. I realized no one else was in the Shell of Justice and that's when I knew that Griddex let his brothers get involved with this so-called treasure hunt. I chuckled and got excited as I ran to the kitchen, where I saw a box of chocolate chip cookies. I opened it and saw a note just beneath the lid. It said;

 _ **Eat each cookie in the box**_

 _ **All our delicious and sweet as you taught me**_

 _ **After that, head over to the place**_

 _ **Where me and my brothers train happily~**_

I giggled at the first part before taking each cookie and eating them.

Mm~ So deliciously good~

I ate every single one and then headed over to the elevator in the Super Turtles' lair. It asked where it wanted to take me and I told it that I wanted to go to the holotrainer then it brought me down. The elevator doors opened and then yelped as I saw three huge robots with their robotic weapons ready to slice, shoot and drill. I took out my sword and began to battle them up a green hilltop then once I was able to destroy them, I wiped the sweat off my forehead and after that, my senses told me to look down so I did. I gasped as I saw a huge note written in ash down the field.

 _ **Congratulations for winning, my love**_

 _ **Your skills are great and your love, a true price**_

 _ **Now, come back upstairs**_

 _ **For a great surprise!~**_

 _ **Once you're back up,**_

 _ **Follow the path of rose petals of red**_

 _ **It'll lead back to the first place you've been in**_

 _ **Before heading back to bed~**_

I rolled my eyes and giggled at my mate's expert riddle-making skills before heading back to where the elevator used to be. I called for it, making it reappear so I went in and it brought me back up to the living room. I blushed when I saw the rose petal path leading back to the kitchen but when I went inside, it was dark so I sniffed for the light switch. When I turned the lights on, I was surprised with a loud shout.

" SURPRISE!"

I yelped and jumped to see all the Super Turtles in the kitchen with Griddex holding a crystal box in his hand while there were roses, rose petals and heart-shaped balloons everywhere. I began laughing happily as my boyfriend advanced to me and knelt down on one knee before opening the box, showing me a ring with a huge diamond in the middle, which glowed different colors. I gasped in surprise, placing both my hands on my mouth.

" Multi, after all the times we've been together, I feel that we're connected with a special bond. I love you and I know that you love me too. Whenever you're not around, I feel worry and anxiety but when you're here, my hand over yours, I know that everything would be alright. My heart calls for you and I never ever want us to part so, with your permission, I would like us to be together forever in marriage,"

I felt tears of happiness fell down my happiness as I felt totally speechless that all I could do is nod. He smiled widely before placing the room in my finger then I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. After eating the dinner that he made while I was at the holotrainer, we went to our room then he smirked at me once we were near the door.

" What?" I asked, giggling.

" Did ya forget the letta' already?" he said." We are headin' back ta bed to celebrate, right?~"

I blinked at him in realization, blushing deeply but I smirked and grabbed his spandex then I pulled him inside our room. He shut the door with his foot before we both landed on the bed with him on top of me.

" Hey," I also realized." you actually kept your promise for me,"

" And what's that promise?" he wondered, still grinning.

" You didn't get angry nor did you turn large,"

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrap mine around his neck.

 _" Anythin' for ya, babe~"_


	5. 2012 Mikey X Dark Leo fluff

_Title: **The D** **ark** **And The Light**_

 _Ryo-chan wolfgirl: My last pairing is 2012 Mikey/Dark Leo, (fluff) The 2012 turtles are in the future with he 2003 turtles. While Dark Leo is recovering from his injuries, Mikey takes it upon himself to befriend him. It starts off rocky but eventually the two grow close, really close. Dark Leo decides to stay with them and confesses his feelings for Mikey, who does the same._

 **Yahoo! This should be awesome! The cuteness!**

 _ **2012 Mikey's POV:**_

" What?! No way!" Mike whined as he gripped tight to his newly-made hover board while I stood by him with my hover board." I am not going to go in there to feed that huge monster!"

" Come on, Mike," Don insisted, holding out the food tray filled with 3 pizza slices and a glass of water." All you need to do is give this to Dark Leo through the small opening in the force field that only we can pass through and your done! What could possibly go wrong?"

" Oh nothing. Just, hmm, I don't know," my counterpart started sounding sarcastic after he gave me his hover board and moved his hand around to show an example of his point." Maybe...he'll-use-one-of-his-claws-to-grab-me-then-threaten-to-kill-me-if-I-don't-let-him-out!"

I giggled and he glared at me with a growl so I hid my laughs behind the stacked-up hover boards on my arms.

I couldn't help it! He's such a drama turtle!

" Aw, come on Michelangelo," Cody tried to persuade him." Things can't go that bad,"

" Uh, yeah it could!" Raphael cried out loud as he leaned against a wall with Raph next to him with arms folded." Dark Leo is nothin' but trouble! If we get Mike there, he could use him against us!"

" Besides," Raph added." if you guys are that confident, why won't you guys feed Dark Leo yourselves?"

" Because we're still examining how he's doing," Donnie explained." You guys, on the other hand, are barely helping us with anything,"

" Alright, I get that," Mike nodded, his arms folded." I get that we should help more...but why me?!"

" Because why not." Leonardo spoke up solemnly." You need to do something else than play, Michelangelo. Help us with this, at least!"

" I agree," Leo said, his voice as solemn as his counterpart's but sounding a bit soft." Stop complaining, Mike. Just do it,"

" B-But..."

" Ooh!" I dropped everything I had in my arms and raised my hand up." Can I do it?! Can I do it?! Can I feed Dark Leo?! Please?!"

" Why da ya even wanna try?" Raphael growled." He's a monsta'! He'll always be one since he's a dark clone!"

" But, dude, he saved Cody!" I argued." That may mean he's turning good! He is partly Leo and Leonardo so he probably has their good traits!"

" Mikey, take a good hearin' on the word **'** **DARK'**! It means he's the exact opposite of our eldest brotha's! And the opposite of a leada'! There ain't no good trait in a dark clone!"

" His brothers left him for dead! Technically, he stopped siding with them and sided with us! Come on, Raphael! Just give him a chance!"

" I still don't think..."

" Don't forget; _'An enemy of my enemy is my friend.'_ That's exactly what he is now! An enemy to his brothers, which means he can be a friend to us!"

" What does that even-"

" No, Raphael," Leonardo said in a serious tone, placing a hand on my shoulder." Mikey's wise words are correct,"

" Excuse me, wise?" Don questioned as he raised one of his eye brows." Since when did a Mikey counterpart actually become wise?"

" I think the 2nd time," Donnie pointed out.

" Well," Raph added." the last time he said that, he was right about Leatherhead...yeah, okay. Let's trust him,"

" Ya can't be serious, Raph!" Raphael got really mad." Somebody, side with me here!"

" Nope," Mikey replied, chuckling as Cody shook his head and responded," Not this time, Raphael,"

Leo placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me the food tray then he smiled, saying," Be careful, Mikey. There might be a chance for Dark Leo to change but he's still pretty feisty so you have to be careful,"

I nodded with a smile then I ran off to the holo-dojo(that's what I call it!). I got a bit hesitant when I was at the door but I quickly shook it off and knocked before entering.

" Hello!" I called out as I entered and looked around." Dark Leo!"

" Can you shut up?" a grumpy voice suddenly grumbled.

I turned to the huge blue turtle in the force field, wrapped in bandages but armed with weapons. I smiled widely and walked over to him.

" Hello there!" I greeted." I'm Mikey, Michelangelo's counterpart!"

" And I'm Leonardo's clone, Dark Leonardo," he bluntly said, rolling his eyes." Now, what do you want cause I'm sure the others wouldn't tell you to free me,"

" Yep! They didn't! I'm just here to give you some food!"

I found the opening Don pointed out and slid the food tray inside the force field. Dark Leo ate it all and drank the water then I yelped when he grew angry and then threw the tray to the force field before growling.

" Woah, woah!" I tried to calm his rage down." Dude, calm down!"

" How can I?!" he yelled." I want to get out! I'm already healed up! Let me out of this force field!"

" B-But then, you might escape..."

" That's exactly why I wanna get out of here! I'm tired of being a prisoner!"

" Bruh, you ain't a prisoner,"

" Liar! You kept me in a force field-like cage!"

" Firstly, it's not really a cage. It's a safe place for you to stay. Secondly, it's because you might hurt us. Plus, you aren't fully healed up yet. You still need a lot of time to be in good recovery!"

He deeply glared at me with his golden eye and his robotic eye before sitting down with his arms folded, his legs crossed and his head turned away from me as if he was meaning to avoid me. I sighed in relief as I sat down with my legs crossed too. We had a long moment of silence until 1 of us spoke up.

" What are you still doing here?" he asked coldly.

" Oh, right," I moved a bit closer to his force field." Other than feeding you, I wanted to try to befriend you,"

" If that's what my good clones told you to do then I'm not interested."

" Nah, they didn't tell me,"

" Then why do it? I'm a monster, aren't I?"

I chuckled." You aren't a monster, Dark Leo. No one is,"

" I am. Everyone can see it and that's why I was made. To be a monster."

" Well, I can't see it,"

" You're blind. Get some glasses."

" Seriously, Dark Leo. I believe that no one is a monster,"

" Yeah, right. Me and my brothers are monsters,"

" Is that how Darius treats you dudes all the time?"

" Yeah, cause that's what we are and that's what we were made to be,"

The last thing he said made me flinch.

How could he think so low of himself? If he was a _real_ monster, he would be running wild!

Anyway, I moved a bit closer to the force field and gently placed a hand on it's barrier, catching his attention and making him turn his head towards me as I smiled and softly said, " Maybe you just think you're a monster cause too much people treat you that way,"

" How can you know that?" he replied, sounding as if he was confused.

" Well, firstly, I have a mutant best friend who also thinks that he's a monster even though he really isn't. Also, back in my dimension, alien and mutants aren't allowed out in the streets. If humans found us, they either scream, run away or call for the police then they'll take us to some mad scientist to either experiment on us or dissect us,"

" Really now?"

" Yep! I nearly got dissected myself!"

He grumbled to himself, turning away again so I laid down on my plastron and moved my legs around while my hand was still on the force field.

" So...can we at least try to be friends?" I asked as I looked at him with my puppy eyes." Please? Pretty please?!"

He turned back to me and groaned, responding," Ugh! Fine! Just stop looking at me like that! Let's _try_ to be friends but I won't like it!"

I smiled really wide as he placed his hand on the force field, right on top of mine!

 _Yay! This should be fun! Besides, he is kinda cute..._

 **(TIME SKIP)**

 _ **Dark Leo's POV:**_

It's been a couple of weeks since I agreed to try to become friends with Michelangelo's younger and shorter counterpart. Mikey, was it? Yeah, that's it.

I wish I hadn't though.

Honestly, it isn't that bad having him visit me every time and everyday, him bringing me food to eat, drinks to drink, games to play, and sometimes brings out a ukulele to play some songs. Me and him often talk about lots of things after I eat and/or drink whatever food and/or drinks he gives me. The game that we often play is the I Spy game but I spy somethings about him that I never say out loud.

I know I'm suppose to be all dark and evil but whenever he comes, I always think that he's really adorable. His baby blue eyes shimmer everytime I stare at them and his freckles make him even more irresistible. His voice sounds like a voice of a cute little angel and the way he speaks to me always makes my day from boring to...amazing.

Ugh! Is it normal to feel this way with the counterpart of your brother's good clone? I have no idea.

To be honest, I don't even miss my home or my brothers. I like-no, I love Mikey's company. It's really comforting for me. He treats me as if I'm not a prisoner and/or a monster at all. I feel like I want to stay here and be with him. Whenever he leaves to train or to do something with the others, I feel lonely and I always wait for his company again. I'm beginning to think that he likes my company too cause most of the time, he visits me late at night and even sleeps near my force field then when I wake up, he's still asleep near me so I always get to see his adorable face before he wakes up with a smile.

Well, I guess I have a crush now.

Anyway, right now, Mikey's busy with cooking dinner with Michelangelo so Leonardo's the one who went into place where I was left in tonight.

Great. Just great.

Also, if things couldn't be more annoying, he's telling me some kind of bedtime story about a frog and a scorpion. It's really lame but then, I kinda got the moral of it. After that, he went away, dropping the force field controller. I got excited and grinned evilly as I grabbed it but as soon as I did, realization hit me to where I realized why Leonardo dropped it.

He was testing me.

As I heard from my _crush_ , everyone, excluding Mikey, Raphael and his counterpart, Raph, thinks that I can change. Raphael and Raph thinks of me low and thinks that I'll never change. Mikey, on the other hand, really believes in my good side. He doesn't just think that I can change but he knows that I can and I will change.

Well, maybe for him, I can. He is pretty persuasive, especially since he's sweet and caring as much as his cuteness can be compared.

But then, I guess Leonardo really wants to see if I will make the right decision or not. Unfortunately, I am not so sure anymore.

I mean, I need to call my brothers to fight and take out Cody and his friends. That's my real mission. I needed to continue with our plan to impress our so-called master Darius Dun but...something deep inside of me is stopping me from continuing.

Mikey. He's the one stopping me.

I know he isn't meaning to do any harm on purpose but he is the one stuck in my mind and the only thing keeping me from pressing the button to release me from my own captivity. I don't want to hurt him. Physically and emotionally. I love him so much and I don't wanna lose him just because of a stupid plan that my evil side made.

That's it. That's my decision.

I dropped the remote back down on the floor and sat down behind it in a meditative pose. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to keep my heart from beating so fast that I could feel it thumping. Suddenly, my chest felt heavy but my mind felt clear.

 _Hope I made the right decision though..._

 **(NEXT DAY)**

 _ **Mikey's POV:**_

I got up from bed and happily placed on my gear before heading off to the holo-dojo. As soon as I opened the door, I gasped in delight at the sight as tears of joy and happiness started falling from my eyes.

There, Dark Leo was asleep as he sat in a meditative pose while he stayed inside the force field...when the force field remote's right in front of him!

" Dark Leo!" I cried out, waking him up with a jolt.

" Huh?" he looked around then when he saw me, he stood up immediately." Oh, Mikey! I didn't see you there,"

I smiled really wide as I ran to him. He noticed the tears in my eyes and started getting worried.

" Hey, are you okay?" he asked in a worried tone.

He's actually worried?! I can't believe it! He actually changed!

" O-Oh, I-I'm fine!" I replied, stammering a little bit as I wiped the tears off my eyes but more of it still came out since I couldn't help myself from being so happy for him." T-They're just tears of happiness! I-I just knew you had it in you, D. Leo! You actually changed!"

He blinked at me in shock and looked at his hands before facing me again.

" I-I guess I did," he said, chuckling." Who knew, right?"

" I did and I'm so happy that you did the right thing!"

" Well, of course I did. You helped,"

I got surprised as my eyes widened." I-I did? How?"

" Without you, I could never change," he placed a hand on the force field with a smile." Ever since you offered to be friends, I noticed how cute your face was and how nice you are compared to the others. Your company is the best and whenever you're not around, I feel cold and lonely. Honestly, I've grown to be fond of you already. I felt something great; love. The one thing I thought I'd never feel. I love you with all of my heart and I want to stay with you for as long as we both shall live,"

I was speechless with both of my eyes still wide as I blinked at his huge hand.

I can't believe what I heard! Sure, I was starting to have a huge crush on him and that's why I love to be with him but I wasn't expecting him to feel the same way as I do. It's so...surprising!

I smiled sweetly and placed a hand on the force field, right on top of his then said," I love you too, D. Leo,"

He blushed and I blushed too. I bent down to pick up the remote and pressed the button, releasing the force field and setting him free. He walked up to me and placed his hands at the sides of my waist while I placed my hands on his shoulders. We both drowned on each other's eyes. Soon, his arms were around my waist as he leaned in for a kiss, which I melted into and returned while wrapping my arms around his neck. We pulled away and lost ourselves in each other's eyes again but then, a dark thought suddenly came to me.

" You okay, babe?" he asked, looking at me with concern." Something wrong?"

" I-I don't know," I replied as I looked down, unsure." but, I have a question,"

" What is it?"

I looked back up at him and took a deep breath before asking.

 _" How do you think our families will react?"_


	6. 2012 Mikey X Shellectro fluff, mpreg p2

_Title: **Shell-shocking Pairs 2: A Bigger Family**_

 _Ryo-chan wolfgirl:_ _Can this get a part two? The baby or babies (you choose) are born and Mikey and the Super Turtles are just happy. Mikey starts to miss his family and wants to see them and introduce his mate. His family are happy that he's alright and has control of his powers and to meet the new members of the family (Shellectro and the baby). (Either the 2012 turtles have their own couples or they could pair up with the other Super Turtles, I'm open.)_

 **Sure! I love sequels! This should be fun! YAHHOO!**

 _ **2012 Mikey's POV:**_

I screamed in pain as Shellectro and Graviturtle helped me with my delivery while Griddex and Blobboid let me grip tightly on their hands. I felt so much pain that my electric powers went wild!

Me being pregnant with Shellectro's children is pretty hard. Especially when I found out that I was born with...triplets! Yikes!

Anyway, I released the two baby turtles already so now, all I have to do is release the final child. I pushed and pushed with all my might until I felt my head feel very light.

" Yes!" Shellectro cheered." You did it, Mikey! The last one's out!"

I smiled at him weakly before passing out.

 **(TIME SKIP)**

It's been a couple of months since my labor and now, I'm happy with Shellectro, his brothers and our kids.

Our little triplet children were shell-tastically and shell-tacularly amazing. The first one was a boy with pale green skin with baby blue eyes and freckles at the sides of his cheeks. The second was another boy with lime green skin with black eyes and freckles at the sides of his beak. The last one was a girl with pale lime green skin with the left eye black and the right eye baby blue while the sides of her eyes had sparkle-like freckles. All of them have both our electrical powers, of course.

Our first male triplet is Hamato Daichi, meaning _'impressive or grand first son'_ in Japanese, our second male triplet is Hamato Eiji, meaning _'the second born one'_ in Japanese and finally, our youngest and only female triplet is Hamato Nariko, meaning _'thunder child'_ in Japanese.

We were all one big happy family! It was all just me, my mate Shellectro, his superhero brothers Graviturtle, Griddex and Blobboid, and our children Daichi, Eiji and Nariko.

Well, at least, for a little while.

One day, while I was taking care of the kids while the others were out on superhero duty, I got a glance of a picture of my old family. I sighed sadly.

Oh, how I missed Leo, Raph, Donnie and our friends. It's been a while, though. The last time I saw them was when Shellectro taught me how to make an electric window to let me see what was happening in the other dimension. I also realized that they had done so much things like go to a different dimension and went with Renet travel to a different time to stop Savanti Romero so my bros had lots of adventures without me.

I wonder if they miss me as much as I miss them?

Anyway, I started getting homesick and slightly depressed as our 9-month children crawled around and played with their baby toys. I let them go in the living room and went to me and Shellectro's room then I shut the door and locked it shut before laying on the bed and started crying.

 _ **Shellectro's POV:**_

Me and my brothers came back to the Shell of Justice from our superhero duty.

" Dada! Dada! Dada!" the kids happily cried out, waving their arms and hands around." Uncles! Uncles! Uncles!"

" Hello, you three," I greeted as I picked them up and gave them a big hug, making them giggle as I placed them back down on the living room floor.

" Play, play, play!" they kept saying and me and my brothers laughed at their enthusiasm.

They looked and acted just like their mother. It's so cute!

Wait, where is Mikey?

" Kids, where is your mom?" I asked them worriedly.

Daichi and Eiji scratched their heads, showing that they didn't know while Nariko crawled up to me and pointed upstairs.

" Mama in you an' him bedwoom," she told me and I smiled, nodding.

Out of all the triplets, I'm so glad that Nariko's the one who has my brain, a.k.a the most educated one of her siblings.

Anyway, I left the kids in the capable hands of my brothers before running over to me and Mikey's room. I tried to open the doorknob but realized that it was locked so I sighed and knocked on the door.

" _sniff*_ Who is it?" a familiar voice from inside asked.

Mikey's voice tore my heart apart as I took a deep breath of hesitation.

" It's me, Shellectro," I replied." Can I come in?"

I heard footsteps then the door being unlocked and afterwards, the footsteps started fading to the bed. I turned the doorknob and felt my heart drop to my stomach once I saw Mikey sitting on the bed with eyes still filled with tears. I ran to him and sat down next to him, giving him a hug. He hugged back and started crying harder.

" Hey, it's okay," I soothed as I rubbed his shell." It's okay, baby cakes. Everything's alright,"

Once he calmed down, I pulled away and wiped away his tears with my thumb as I looked at his tear-stained eyes and mask.

" Now, what's the matter?" I asked him.

" S-Shellectro," he stuttered in reply." I-I know you don't want me to b-but..."

He started crying hard again so I had to rub his shell again to keep him calm. He looked down and away from me but he finally said what he needed to say.

"...I miss home,"

What he said made my heart rip to shreds.

I didn't want him gone from my side. I want the two of us to be together. Forever.

Wait, maybe I'm sounding too possessive. Like a yandere. I mean, I want him but he misses his home and if he misses his old family that much then I can't stop him from leaving. Even if it meant leaving me and the kids...

Anyway, I snapped out from my thoughts and took a deep breath in nervousness.

" I-It's okay, Mikey," I reassured him." It's okay if you miss home. If you miss your old family so much then...you can go back,"

He looked back up at me in surprise." Really? I can?"

" Yes, you can,"

I smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek before using his electric powers to electric speed all over the room. He packed up all of his luggage and he was so busy that he didn't notice me sighing and sulking on the bed. When he was done, he finally noticed me and got concerned.

" Are you okay, Shelly-bear?" he asked, sitting back down next to me.

" Y-Yeah," I bluffed.

He looked at me very closely in my sad eyes then started laughing, leaving me confused.

" W-Why are you laughing?" I asked him." I-I don't see anything funny to l-laugh at, orange juice,"

" Did you seriously think that I'd leave you and the others behind?!" he cried out in between his adorable laughs." Shelly, I love you and the kids too much for me to abandon so I want you, the kids and your brothers to come with me to my dimension!"

My eyes widened and lit up in realization." Woah. I never thought of that,"

He gave me a hug and kissed my cheek then we both giggled as I wrapped one arm around his waist and kissed his forehead.

 _At least we'll still be together..._

 **(TIME SKIP)**

 _ **Mikey's POV:**_

It took a while but me and my Shelly-bear(my nickname for Shellectro! LOL!) finally managed to make an electric portal to my dimension. Carrying Daichi, Eiji and Nariko with one arm each and holding each other's hands on the other, me and Shellectro stepped through it and soon, we were in the underground sewers of my old home. Graviturtle, Griddex and Blobboid followed behind, of course, then I led our group to the lair. After a few minutes, I finally found the familiar abandoned train station so I happily ran there with my mate and his brothers.

" Woah, slow down, kitten," Shellectro laughed in a soft tone to keep his voice down.

" Sorry, sweetie," I apologized." It's just that...we're here,"

They all gasped in amazement as they saw me and my family's lair.

It hadn't changed a bit!

I noticed Donnie sleeping on the couch so I smiled and gave Nariko to Shellectro then went in the living room. As soon as the bars clicked when I went through, my genius brother jolt up in surprise. As soon as he saw me, his eyes filled with tears as he ran towards me and gave me a big hug.

To be honest, it was a tight squeeze!

" Oh, Mikey!" he cried out, crying." How we've missed you so much! We didn't know where you are or if you were still alive..."

" Um," I blinked as I coughed a bit." i-it's good t-to see you too, D-Donnie...I think..."

Finally, he pulled away and I was able to catch my breath. He called our other brothers in a happy tone then as soon as Leo and Raph saw me from the dojo, they came running to me and gave me another huge squeeze-er, hug.

" MIKEY!" Leo shouted as tears fell from his face." OH, THANK THE HEAVENS! YOU'RE HERE! AND YOU'RE ALIVE!"

" YEAH, LITTLE BROTHER!" Raph yelled out loud, crying too." WE'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! WHEN YOU DISAPPEARED, WE BARELY RESTED! WE'VE TRIED _SO_ HARD TO FIND YOU AND NOW, HERE YOU ARE!"

Geez, I totally understand on why they're worried but still, they should at least stop trying to take away my breath with their death hugs!

After minutes of hugging, they let go and demanded answers.

" Okay, okay," I explained to them." You see, the machine that Bishop made gave me more electrical powers and sent me to another dimension where our counterparts are superheroes called the Super Turtles! I met them and they're right behind me.* _points_ _to_ _turtles_ _behind_ _him_ * Their names are Graviturtle, Griddex, Blobboid, and Shellectro. Anyway, I got help from Shellectro to help me control my powers and even if I was able to learn how to use them without being destroyed and all, I wasn't really able to get back because...um...well..."

I bit my lip, placing both my hands at my sides then I looked back at Shellectro, who used one of his arms to hold Daichi and Eiji tightly while Nariko sat on his shoulder and he used his free hand to hold mine. I smiled widely then looked back at my brothers, who stared at me with wide eyes and gasped but they managed to say something.

" W-Wait," Raph said." You and Shellectro are..."

"...t-together?" Donnie asked in a shaky voice.

I nodded and gulped in a lump in my throat as I took a step back. My brothers turned around and started to talk to each other. Their whispers were loud but were still unpredictable. I held my mate's hand tightly and waited until they turned back to me.

" Mikey, we've come to a decision," Leo said solemnly.

" Uh huh?" I gulped again.

Suddenly, they smiled and hugged again but gently this time. When they pulled away, they laughed at my very confused face

" Huh?" I asked." W-What's your decision?"

" That you guys are more than welcome to stay here, of course!" Raph cried out happily.

" Really?" Graviturtle questioned." You guys don't mind?"

" Nope!" Donnie approved." We don't mind one little bit!"

I smiled widely and took the kids from my mate then showed them to my brothers, a.k.a the kids' new uncles!

" Dudes," I introduced." these are our triplets; our eldest son, Hamato Daichi or Dac, our second eldest son, Hamato Eiji or Ei, and our little girl, Hamato Nariko or Nari,"

" Aw! They're so cute!" Leo said.

" Yeah!" Raph agreed, pinching Daichi and Nariko's cheeks." They really look like you,"

" Yeah, but," Donnie looked a bit confused as he looked at the kids." I understand that Daichi means ' _grand first born_ ' and Eiji means ' _second son_ ' but why name your daughter Nariko, which means ' _thunder child_ '?

Me and Shellectro exchanged smirks before I bent down and tickled Nari's neck, making her giggle so much that we heard thunder coming from the outside. My genius brother yelped in shock but scratched his neck and chuckled nervously.

" O-Oh, t-that's why..."

I nodded then we all went inside the lair to catch up with my brothers. As soon as my mate and his brothers went to the living room to play with the kids, I got into unexpected talk with my brothers.

" Hey, Mikey," Leo began to ask." don't call me strange or anything but is Griddex single to date?"

" Um, what?" I chuckled, raising one of my eyebrows at the three." You saying you have a crush on Griddex?"

" It's kinda like me gaining a crush on Graviturtle," Raph admitted with a blush.

" Same with me on Blobboid," Donnie added, his face turning red.

I smirked as I saw how embarrassed my brothers are.

 _This should be fun…_


	7. Elemental Leo X Blobboid fluff

_Title: **You Can Be Loved Too**_

 _Ryo-chan wolfgirl: Another pairing I'd like to see is Elemental Leo/Blobboid (2003 Mikey's super turtle counterpart) (Fluff) Blobboid feels that his brothers will never understand how hard it is for him find someone who'll love him because of his gooey gel like form, he leaves the Shell of Justice to clear his head. He meets El Leo, he learns that he has water-like powers and the two bond and fall in love. El Leo shows Blobboid that he can be loved too. Thank you._

 **Aw! Adorable! Simply adorable!**

 _ **Blobboid's POV:**_

 _*sighs*_ I can't believe this.

Well, you see, I've been watching a lot of movies about romance and when I told my brothers that I'd want to have someone to love like the ones in the movies, they simply laughed at me as if I was nuts. They kept saying that I was all gooey and blobby then they suddenly questioned who would love a mutant superhero turtle made of disgusting goo. I got so upset that I ran to my room and cried myself to sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night then when I noticed that my brothers were asleep already, I ran out of the Shell of Justice to clear my head.

I really wish my bros can understand my situation.

I mean, come on! Graviturtle looks awesome with his purple cape and amazing whips! Griddex looks super cool whenever he grows large! And Shellectro is really electric-tastic with his powers of electricity manipulation! Then, there's me. The blobby, gooey and disgusting-looking turtle who can shapeshift too but still, who would care?

Anyway, I went to the beach and sat down on the soft sand to get a good seat to see the bright moon above, which made the sea water shine and reflect the moonlight above. I sighed and placed my knees to my chest, feeling tears at the sides of my eyes as I looked down at my toes.

I really wish someone could understand me...

" LOOK OUT BELOW!"

Huh? Who could that be?

I looked up and turned my head to see a thick and long string of water float towards me. I yelped in shock but started to cough for air after it nearly drowned me when it came crashing down at me. I spit out some of the water and did my best to dry myself up from the water as I saw another turtle run to me with a panic-filled face.

" Oh, sewer apples!" he cried out." I'm so sorry, Mr. Turtle! I-I didn't mean to drown you with water!"

" Ugh, i-it's okay," I said in a shivery voice, getting up and shaking the water off of me." I nearly drowned and I'm really cold but I'm still fine,"

He sighed in relief." Oh, thank goodness but again, I'm really sorry! I didn't have full control on that string and it got out of the palms of my hands!"

I looked at him in both shock and surprise when I heard what he just told me.

" Wait, you didn't have full control of the water? Who are you? And what are you?"

" Right, well, um," he cleared his throat and bowed down." I'm King Hamato Leonardo of the Ice, Sky and Water Kingdom. But you can call me Elemental Leo or E. Leo,"

He held out his hand and I shook it, saying," Hi, I'm Blobboid, one of the Super Turtles,"

We both let go and his eyes suddenly lit up as he jumped up and down happily.

" Really? You're one of the Super Turtles?!"

" Um, yes? How do you know the Super Turtles?"

" Well, my brother is the actual king of our galaxy and kingdom, the Elemental Kingdom, and he's got a machine called the Multi-verse monitor. It checks over the different dimensions in the multi-verse and whenever I watch it, I always look at your dimension since you and your brothers are totally awesome!"

I blushed in awe and scratched the back of my neck." W-Wow. Thanks. I mean, we only do this to protect our city but I didn't know there were others watching our adventures,"

" So, what are you doing out here, Blobboid? You know, in the middle of the night?"

" Well, you see," I sighed and sat back down on the sand." I've been watching lots of movies about love and romance but when I wanted someone to love, my bros just laughed and mocked me,"

" Why would they do that?" E. Leo asked as he sat down next to me and looked at me sadly.

" It's because I'm made of blob and goo. I look like a disgusting mess!"

" What? Why would you think that?"

" Well, look at me!" I held out my gooey arm." I don't wear clothes because of my blobby and gooey body plus no one really cares about my shapeshifting ability cause the first thing they see is my disgusting self,"

" W-Wait, you can shapeshift too?!"

" Uh, yeah. Like this!"

I turned into a green ball and started bouncing up and down, making E. Leo laugh and giggle.

" Wow! That's amazing!" he complimented." I wish I could do that!"

I shapeshifted into a green dog and started barking playfully as I wagged my tail. E. Leo laughed more before scratching me behind the ears.

" You're really spectacular, Blobboid!" he told me." You can turn into goo and shapeshift into amazing things!"

I turned back to my normal shape and blushed, saying," Gee, thanks, E. Leo. No one's ever told me that I was amazing or spectacular before,"

" Why not? You totally deserve that compliment!"

" Thanks a lot but now, what are your powers?"

E. Leo made his hands shape a ball made of snow then he threw it up and snapped his fingers, making snowflakes fall. I gasped in surprise.

" That is totally fantastic!" I cried out." What else?!"

He closed his eyes and moved his hands around, making cold wind suddenly blow towards us. I wrapped my arms around myself and shivered but I was still very much impressed.

" T-That's awesome!" I told him." b-but can you make it l-less cold?"

" Oops!" he chuckled nervously after opening his eyes." Sorry!"

The wind went away and I sighed in relief.

" So, E. Leo, is that all your powers or is there more?"

" Oh, there's one more that I have, Blobboid. Just wait and see,"

He raised his hand up, making the sea water rise as well then he pointed his hand to me. At first, I was confused when he winked at me with a smirk but then, I soon got what he was trying to say. I looked up to see the water crashing down at me. E. Leo kept on laughing, rolling around on his shell as I groaned and shook to get the water out of my goo.

" Haha. Very funny, E. Leo," I chuckled sarcastically.

" Sorry, Blobboid," he told me through his loud and wild laughs." I just couldn't help myself! HAHAHAHA!"

I rolled my eyes but laughed along with him. Soon, we began talking and bonding with our powers but while we were doing those things, I felt my face warm as I realized that E. Leo had such an adorable laugh.

Not just that, though.

While the ocean reflected the light of the moon, the actual moonlight reflected E. Leo's shimmery sapphire eyes. As he kept on talking and talking about his family and kingdom, I couldn't help but stare into those midnight blue orbs of his.

Is this how love feels like?

If it is, I hope he feels the same way...

 **(TIME SKIP)**

Me and E. Leo have been hanging out for quite some time now. We always meet at the beach every midnight and help each other out with our powers but it's mostly me helping him out. I haven't told him about my feelings about him yet but I'm planning to tell him tonight. I got a flower to give him then before I leave later on, I'll tell him how I feel.

Anyway, I smiled as I noticed E. Leo already sitting down on the sand. I took a deep breath and tapped his shoulder, making him turn to me and smile.

" Oh, hey, Blobboid!" he greeted." What took you so long?"

" Well, sorry," I explained, blushing." I found something to give to you that I know you'd like,"

" Really? What is it?"

I showed him the flower I picked up from the park that I passed earlier. He gasped and blushed as I handed it to him then he kept on smelling it.

" Woah," his eyes widened as he smiled." A periwinkle! I love periwinkles! Thanks, Blobboid!"

I blushed harder and sat down next to him but as soon as I did, he suddenly kissed my cheek, making me turn redder than a tomato. He giggled cheekily at how I reacted afterwards. I looked and blinked at him in surprise, my eyes really wide.

" W-Why did you-" I was about to ask when he placed his head below my neck and churred.

" Because...I love you very much~" he replied.

His churrs were music to my earlobes and they sounded so good that I couldn't help but to churr along with him. I took back the periwinkle and placed it in his mask then he laid me down on the sand and kissed my lips. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his waist while he wrapped his arms around my neck.

Mmm~ This feels so good~

When we pulled away, I felt myself drowning in his eyes again.

" But, E. Leo, how?" I asked." How do you love me?"

" Well," he smiled." I don't care about how you look. You're amazing and I love you just the way you are,"

" Seriously?"

" Seriously."

I smiled and then we both kissed again.

 _I love feeling love..._


	8. SORRY

_**Sorry but I'm pausing this for a while. Please don't be mad!**_

 _ **~ Maria**_


	9. 12 LeoXGraviturtleX03 Mikey fluff, mpreg

_Title: **In Love With Two**_

 _Ryo-chan wolfgirl: How about a 2012 Leo/Graviturtle (2003 Leo's Super Turtle Counterpart)/2003 Mikey trio, if that's acceptable. (Slight heartbreak, FLuff, Mpreg) 2012 Leo is heartbroken that his relationship with (whoever) is over, 2003 Mikey and Graviturtle sees this and want to help him heal. The relationship slowly builds and 2012 Leo gets closer to them but is nervous to tell them. One night '03 mikey offers a massage to 2012 Leo and he accepts, 2012 Leo confesses his feelings and the three share their love with each other. Is that acceptable?_

 **TOTALLY!**

 _ **2012 Leo's POV:**_

" W-What do you mean we're through?" I asked, tears forming at the sides of my eyes, which widened in fear and horror at my boyfriend, Ghost.

" I'm sorry, Leo," he told me." but I fell out of love too easily. You kept on telling me to not do this and not do that. Leo, I want to use my guns and it's irritating whenever you tell me not to because it's too dangerous. First time you said that and I was annoyed af. What's worse was that you said that on our first date!"

" B-But, I–"

" Forget it, Leo. It's over and that's it. Besides, I've fallen for someone else already,"

I stared at him in disbelief before running off to the 2k3 turtles' lair.

You see, me, my brothers, the Street Punks, the Super Turtles, and the Night Monsters were stuck in the 2k3 dimension for weeks now and we've got no way out.

Anyway, I let the tears roll down my cheeks as I went to the kitchen and took the beer from the bottom part of the fridge. I sat on the chair and wiped the tears off my eyes but they kept on falling as I gulped in the beer. My throat felt red and swollen because of the alcohol but I didn't care anymore so I kept on drinking until the bottle was empty and I smashed it on the table.

" Leo!" I heard a familiar voice shout out my name so I turned to see Mike, Mikey's counterpart in the 2k3 'verse, and Graviturtle, Leonardo and my super turtle counterpart, run to me with their faces filled with worry and fear.

I just kept on crying as they sat beside me and placed an arm on each of my shoulder.

" Hey, hey," Mike soothed." It's okay, Leo,"

" We heard what happened," Graviturtle told me." I can't believe Ghost broke your heart like that,"

They wiped the tears of my face and placed me in a huge group hug so I placed my arms around each of their necks, returning their warm and comforting embrace. We pulled away then we all cleaned up the shattered bottle and went to the living room.

" Don't worry, Leo," Mike reassured me as we sat down on the couch with me in the middle of them." Forget about Ghost,"

" Yeah," Graviturtle agreed, wrapping his arm on one of my shoulders while Mike wrapped his on my other." If he doesn't care about you anymore, that's his loss, not and never will be yours,"

I smiled and leaned my shell on their plastrons then sighed.

 _Well, at least I have people who care about me…_

 **(TIME SKIP)**

It's been a couple of weeks since Ghost broke up with me and I've seen him out with Multi, kissing and/or cuddling with one another. I cry most of the time but Mike and Graviturtle are always there to help me calm down.

I told myself to not but, unfortunately, I gained a crush on both turtles. They were alway there with me whenever I needed them and they always know what I need to cheer up from stress or from the sights of heartbreak. They seem really caring but I'm still worried and nervous to tell them how I feel cause I don't really know if they feel the same.

Anyway, today, I locked myself up in my room because Ghost and Multi were making out in the living room and on the couch as if they own the place.

Ugh. I really don't want to see those two kiss and/or cuddle each other so what else seeing them making out?

Well, anyway, I felt my shoulders and my shell ache so I tried to rest on my bed when I heard a knock at my door.

" Hey, Leo!" a voice said." it's Mike and Graviturtle!"

I felt tears of pain go down my eyes so I wiped them away and opened the door then smiled to see my two crushed standing by my door.

" Oh, hey, you two," I greeted.

" You looked tense when we saw you stomp to your room," Graviturtle told me." You okay?"

" Well, I am a bit tensed,"

" It's Gholti, isn't it?" Mike guessed.

" Gholti? Who is—wait, it's Ghost and Multi's ship name, isn't it?"

" Yeah, it is," Graviturtle nodded.

" Well, I am tensed because of them, I wouldn't lie but it's fine. I mean, it's been 6 weeks since my break-up with Ghost,"

Mike thought for a while then he snapped his fingers and asked," Do you mind if I offer you a massage?"

" What?" I was confused." Why?"

" To make your muscles and mind less tense, of course,"

I shrugged and nodded." Sure, it's cool. I don't mind,"

They both entered my room and I closed the door then we sat on my bed and Mike began to massage my shoulders.

Oh, shell. He's good at massaging. Too good.

Without me even noticing, I began to chute very loud in relaxation.

" Aww!" Mike chuckled." Looks like someone enjoys it so much that he's churring!~"

" Mm~ Guys~" I couldn't help but moan out everything I'm saying." I– aah~"

" Got something to tell us, Leo?" Graviturtle asked with a smirk." I have a feeling you do~"

I felt Mike put more pressure on his massage so I chuffed louder then I confessed.

" I-I like you. Both of you. The first time you guys me, I felt like I was in heaven. Y-You guys were always there whenever I needed you and I-I want us to be together forever~"

They looked at each other with smirks then Graviturtle pressed his lips on mine and pushed his tongue to curl around my own. I moaned as loud as I chuffed while Mike massaged harder and gave my neck kisses and hickeys. The Super Turtle took off his cape and mask then he and the counterpart of my little brother pushed me into the bed then landed on top of me.

 **(TIME SKIP)**

It's been a week since me, Mike and Graviturtle had a fun night together and now, they were the best boyfriends I could ever ask for. When Ghost saw us making out, his expression was hilarious.

Anyway, I got nauseous so I ran to the bathroom and barged out my lunch. I got a pregnancy test from the medicine cabinet and took it then after it beeped, I gasped in shock.

 _It's positive. Oh shell…_


	10. 2012 Mikey X Dark Leo fluff p2

_Title:_ **_The Dark And The Light 2: Fight For Freedom_**

 _Ryo-chan wolfgirl: Any chance of a part 2? With all of the turtles (2012, 2003, and Dark) joining together and kicking Darius's fat butt?XD_

 **Ooh! Awesome!**

 _ **2012 Mikey's POV:**_

Me and D. Leo stood by the wall near the kitchen door, really nervous. My family and our counterparts were eating breakfast so me and him were gonna tell them about our relationship. I was so worried that I was shaking so D. Leo held my hand, making him turn to as he smiled down at me. His smile made me smile.

" Don't worry about it, love," he told me." If they don't accept then it's their problem, not yours,"

" I know," I replied." cause as long as I'm with you, I know there's nothing to worry about,"

He kissed my forehead, giving me a boost of confidence then we went inside the kitchen to see the others still eating.

" Uh, dudes," I nervously said." we, uh, need to talk…"

" Talk about what, Mikey?" Raph asked, turning to me then his eyes widened in shock." WHY IS DARK LEO OUT OF THE FORCE FIELD?!"

He and Raphael took out their weapons, ready to attack but I defended my partner with one hand and took out my nunchucks with the other.

" No!" I yelled." Raph and Raphael, he isn't going to hurt anyone! Honest! He won't attack of you won't do the same!"

" I don't believe it!" Raphael growled." He an' his brotha's are always causin' trouble!"

" Believe it, Raphael." Leonardo snapped, making the others turn to him in shock." He really changed."

" How do you know, Leonardo?" Leo asked.

" It's because he tested me," D. Leo told them with me nodding." Last night, he gave me a choice; to stay here and change myself or to go back,"

" He told you that?" Donnie questioned.

" No, but when he dropped the force field remote nearby, I wanted to escape but I knew I was already being tested,"

" Woah," Don gasped." Incredible!"

" I know, right?" Mike sounded like he was in disbelief." Who knew even dark clones had good sides?"

" I did!" I cried out.

" But why?" Cody was still very confused as he scratched his head." Why did you decide to change into a good clone?"

" Because of love," Leonardo answered with a smile and wink, making me and D. Leo's eyes widen and then blush.

" W-Wait," I shivered in embarrassment." h-how did you…?"

" As if it wasn't obvious, Mikey. You visit him every single day and even sleep next to him,"

Shell. Well, so much for secret crush.

I turned to D. Leo, who was deeply thinking about something so I tapped his shoulder, making him suddenly turn to me and blush. I giggled at his reaction.

" Are you okay?" I asked through giggles.

" Yeah," he replied." Just thinking,"

" About what?"

" My brothers. I mean, if I could change, can't they?"

" Hmm," Leo thought deep." if you can, they can too. Unfortunately, it would be very hard because Darius is their new boss so they have to follow anything and everything he tells them,"

" That is true," Splinter agreed, nodding as he stroked his beard." A creature's environment affects it's behavior and self. A good environment leads to peace and honor whilst a bad and corruptive environment leads to chaos and darkness,"

" Then that can be a mission," Don pointed out.

" Yeah," Donnie agreed." We can take them out of Darius's hands and finish Darius for good,"

" Yes!" Raph cried, clenching his fist." We finally get to kick Darius's butt!"

" Come on, then!@ Leonardo called out as he led us to the Hover Shell.

We flew over to Darius's hideout, after D. Leo told the way there, then we went inside to see the other dark turtles waiting impatiently.

" Ugh where is our leader?!" Dark Raph growled as he leaned against a wall with his arms folded." He's been takin' foreva'!"

" Patience, my brother," Dark Donnie told him calmly." He'll be able to fool those turtles soon and that's when we attack to finish them off for good!"

" Yeah!" Dark Mikey agreed." Can't want for that!"

I gulped nervously, shaking in fear but I was able to calm down when D. Leo placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him with eyes of fear but he smiled at me calmly.

" Don't worry, babe?" he whispered." I'll tell them the change of plans,"

I nodded then kissed his cheek before he went out to face his brothers. I heard giggled and disgusted gags from the others so I glared at them and growled silently then I turned back up see my love having a deep conversation with the other dark turtles.

Oh, geez. I hope he'd be able to convince his bros to change. Oh, Lord, please help!

Suddenly, I saw his three younger brothers making an outburst at D. Leo like they want to kill him. The words I could hear were 'danger', 'insane' and 'destroy'. They started fighting and being rough so I placed my hands on my ear lobes and closed my eyes, shivering.

Oh, please, make it stop. Lord, let D. Leo convince them!

I was so nervous and filled with fright that I held my breath.

Bad mistake.

The more I help my breath, the heavier my head felt but soon, I felt lightheaded and the last thing I heard were my bros shouting my name before I blacked out.

 ** _Dark Leo's POV:_**

" Do you know how insane you are?!" my brother, Dark Donnie, yelled out loud." Betraying Darius is one of the worst plans you've ever made, Dark Leo!"

" Yeah, I agree!" Dark Raph growled." If we try, we'll be in grave danger!"

" We have to destroy those goodie two-shoes, remember?" Dark Mikey reminded me." We have to be rid of them for good!"

Ugh. My brothers can be very stubborn.

Anyway, before I was able to do it say anything, I heard something or someone fall down then a shout, making me feel panic since it was a shout of a name.

My love's name.

" Dark Leo!" Cody cried out, making me turn and gasp to see the turtles, the boy and their rat master run to me with Mikey unconscious in Leonardo's arms.

My brothers glared at them with their weapons out and ready to attack but I didn't care as I grabbed Mikey from one of my good counterparts and held him tightly.

" Hang on, I'll wake him up," I told the group solemnly." You guys convince my brothers,"

I took my partner to the wall they his a moment ago and cradled him in my arms as I rubbed his shell.

" Mikey, please, wake up," I begged, years threatening to fall from my eyes.

" Mm, D. Leo?" he mumbled, his eyes opening little by little." Is that you?"

" Yeah, sweetie. It's me,"

" Sorry for worrying you,"

" How can you tell?"

He smiled and wiped the tears off my eyes, making me blush then he giggled.

" Yeah, yeah," I chuckled." I was worried,"

" Knew it," he still giggled.

" What happened?"

" I got so scared of you losing to your brothers that I held my breath then fainted,"

" Baby, you didn't have to be worried. I got everything under control,"

He looked at me skeptically." Really? So, you were able to convince them?"

" Uh…no."

" Thought so,"

" But then, the others got everything under control. They're already trying to explain to them as we speak!"

He rolled his eyes playfully and pulled on my plastron then pressed his lips on mine. I kissed back as he wrapped his arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around his waist then we pulled away. We drowned in each other's eyes before we walked back to the others.

" Hey, dudes!" he greeted." How are you all doing?"

" Doing great, honestly," Leo replied.

" Yeah," Leonardo nodded," They've got it already and they will help us,"

" Yeah, but just one question," Dark Raphael spoke out." Does anyone even have a plan to take Darius out?"

I looked at Mikey, who shrugged back then looked at the others but they seem to be unsure as they looked at each other nervously. Before any of them were able to speak though, there was a shout that caught our attention.

" WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

We turned to see Darius powering his battle suit and glaring at us with rage.

" YOU TRAITOROUS TURTLES!" he yelled angrily." NOW YOU WILL ALL PERISH!"

All of us got in out battle stands and took out our weapons. I turned to my partner, who nodded at me and I nodded back then we all attacked.

 **(TIME SKIP[cause I don't know how to write a battle scene. LOL!])**

 ** _2012 Mikey's POV:_**

Darius fell on the floor with his power/battle suit smashed and broken. I cheered as we all celebrated.

He's not a bother anymore! Yay!

A few minutes later, we called the police to take Cody's evil uncle to jail and once they were gone, we all headed back to the penthouse and have a celebration. As we walked back, my arm around my partner's arm, I leaned my hand in his upper arm(since I can't reach his shoulder cause he's too tall!) and sighed.

" What's up, babe?" D. Leo asked." Something wrong?"

" Not really," I replied." I mean, since I don't belong in your dimension, I'd have to go back and leave you soon…"

He looked at me with discouraged eyes but then, his eyes lit up then, to my surprise, he placed me in his back with my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I giggled and my head on his shoulder but blushed when he gave me a kiss on my cheek.

" Wherever you go, I will go," he told me with a smile.

I smiled back and nuzzled his neck.

 _I love him so much…_


	11. E Raph X 03 Donnie fluff

_Title: **Of Course I Love You**_

 _Ryo-chan wolfgirl: I would like to see El. Raph/'03 Don (fluff) El Raph wants to confess his feelings to '03 Don but is afraid that he may not feel the same and that he may accidentally hurt him with his fire, but Don assures him otherwise._

 **Yahoo!**

 _ **E. Raph's POV:**_

I was doing some push-ups while balancing a stone bowl with lava in it when my eyes fell upon my brother's counterpart, Don.

Honestly, I have a crush on the 2k3 counterpart of Donnie and Reg. Donnie but I really don't want to confess. Why? Well, for 3 reasons; 1. I don't even know if he's gay, bisexual or straight. 2. Even if he is gay or bi, I'm not sure he likes me the way I like him. And 3. Even if he does, I'm worried that I might hurt him with my fire.

Anyway, I sighed at my thoughts and feelings as I sat down, placed the bowl on my lap and drank the lava when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

" Hey, Raph,"

I yelped in shock then turned to see Mikey balancing a knife on his finger with the blade in contact with his skin. I sighed in relief and placed the bowl on the floor next to me.

" Oh, hello, Mikey," I replied." What do you want?"

" Nothing much," he answered, flipping the knife and catching it by the handle." I just couldn't help notice you being depressed,"

" I have no idea what you're talking about little _brono_ (brother)"

 **(Some words are elemental language)**

" Oh, come on, Raph. You, Reg, Raph and Raphael do the same thing when you dudes are depressed as hell. You drink something not meant to be drunk like lava,"

I sighed and shook my head then I got the bowl again before replying.

" Leave me alone, Mikey. Go and teach Reg. Mikey and Mike in how to be a mature turtle,"

He looked at me in concern then thought for a while and snapped his fingers in realization.

" It's Don, isn't it?"

I nearly choked on the lava I was beginning to drink so I gulped it in one huge gulp and coughed a couple of times before looking up at him in fear. He looked at me in a straight expression as he folded his arms and placed the knife in his pocket. I sighed.

" Why does it matter?" I told him." Firstly, I don't know if he likes me or not. Secondly, I might burn him and lastly, I don't even know if he's gay or bi!"

" Calm yourself," he said, squatting down at me with a smile." Why are you worried about his reaction? I mean, hello! _Voluy Coro Raphael!_ (You're King Raphael!) You've handled many things, for pete's sake!"

" But what is he only sees me as a _fulatria_ (friend) or a _brono_ (brother)?"

" Then that's his problem. If he friend-zones you the there's no hope on making him your _yobo-fulatria_ (boyfriend)"

I chuckled and nodded in understanding but once he went away, I sighed sadly again and drank the rest of the lava. I felt my mind clear and my body uncontrollable as I started to hiccup and breathe heavily then I dropped the bowl and walked to the lab.

 ** _2003 Donnie's POV:_**

" And that's about it!" I cried out once I was done with a baking soda volcano yet without the baking soda.

You see, I saw a lot of kids make a small model of a volcano that let out lava-like foam so I thought that if they can do it then I could do it too but with a twist. Instead of baking soda, I'm gonna use actual lava and place pressure in the volcanic body to make it look it's actually erupting. I made the model out of hard and tough rocks so that it could withstand the heat of the lava.

Anyway, I cleaned up my work desk and then carefully placed the model in a tray filled with sand so that when the lava flows, it'll limit itself to the sand. I grabbed some fireproof gloves and placed on my fireproof lab coat then got my fireproof lab equipment, including my fireproof lab goggles.

Now, all I need is my main source of lava, Elemental Raph~

Okay, okay. I do have a major crush on my brother's counterpart even if he's more prone to burn people when he's mad. I actually think he's hot and not just because of the lava or fire inside of him.

Anyway, I saw E. Raph balancing a bowl filled with lava on his shell a moment ago so I decided to ask him for some. I was about to go out the door when E. Raph came in.

" O-Oh!" I was so embarrassed for almost hitting him that I turned red as I backed up a bit from him." Sorry, E. Raph! I-I didn't see you!"

He groaned and walked all around my lab like a lost puppy, making me confused until he fell onto the ground. I really panicked as I ran to him and carried him to one of the lab beds. I saw his chest move up and down so I sighed in relief to know that he was still breathing. His mouth was wide open but as J closed it, I could smell both smoke and something else that I can't define but I know where I've smelled it from.

Lava. Hot burning lava.

Wait, did he drink the whole bowl of lava?! That's a bad thing.

Well, E. Mikey told me, my brothers and our other counterparts that the primary weakness of an elemental is drinking liquid materials that aren't meant to be drunk because it will block their senses and make them drunk. Once an elemental is drunk, they are vulnerable and can be easily manipulated.

Anyway, I got a glass of water and placed it on my desk then I helped E. Raph sit up after I saw him beginning to wake up.

" Here, E. Raph," I told him, handing over the glass of water." I know fire elements aren't suppose to come in contact with water but E. Mikey said that if you drink water, the blue in your mind from the lava will be washed away,"

At first, he tried resisting, pushing away the glass and nearly spilling the water but soon, I was able to get him to drink then a few seconds later, he rubbed his head and groaned.

" Ugh, Don?" he mumbled." W-What happened?"

" Got yourself drunk with lava," I replied with a chuckle.

" Oh."

" I know that you know that you aren't allowed to drink lava so why did you still do it?"

He sighed and looked down." It's…personal. It really is personal, Don,"

" Are you sure? The only time my Raph drinks is when he's angry or depressed,"

" M-Maybe just a little depressed…"

" But why?"

He bit his lip and turned away from me so I sighed and sat next to him. He shuffled a bit far from me so I took a deep breath and made him turn his head to me.

" Cone on, E. Raph," I pressured." Tell me why you're depressed,"

He turned his head again so I got a bit annoyed so I did something unexpected. I grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss.

 ** _E. Raph's POV:_**

Holy Chalupa! Am I dreaming?! Or is Don, the turtle of my dreams, actually in front of me and actually pulled me into a freakin' kiss?!

Anyway, I stared at Don in disbelief but soon I melted into the kiss. He flinched in surprise but wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrapped mine around his neck. We pulled away and his eyes stared straight to mine.

" Why-Why did you do that?" I asked.

" Well," he replied, blushing." I-I love you,"

" B-Bur why? A-Aren't I dangerous?"

" Why would you think that?"

" Well, I have dangerous fire powers so I thought that you couldn't love me. No one can love me,"

I looked down, tears starting to fall from my eyes so he lifted my chin up to my face again, making me blush. His face got closer to mine so I planned to run off but the smile on his face and the worried expression he had given me a message that he understood.

" You're not dangerous, E. Raph," he finally spoke up after discomforting silence." I love you because to me, you're amazing in every way,"

His hands went to my waist and he pulled me towards him. I was surprised and blushed even harder as my hands went to both of his shoulders. He kissed my forehead, making me feel the warmth of his company even more.

" Don?"

" Yeah, E. Raph?"

" I-I love you too,"

He smiled wide, chuckling then we both kissed with our arms wrapping around one another.

 _At least he feels the same way…_


	12. 2012 Leo X Griddex fluff, mpreg

_Title: **Shell-shocking Pairs Series: Unsure Date**_

 _Ryo-chan wolfgirl: 2012 Leo/Gridex (fluff, mpreg) (continuation from 2012 Mikey/Shellectro pairing) Leo wants to ask Gridex out but the super turtle is unsure (cause he doesn't want the little turtle due to his massive size) but Mikey assures him that there's nothing to worry about. ;)_

 **Ooh! Nice!**

 _ **Griddex's POV:**_

" Ugh, I give up!" I groaned, fallin' down on mah back as I sighed in defeat.

Eiji kept on runnin' all around da dojo with electric speed enthusiastically. I was supposed ta watch ova' 'im and make sure he's calm but he's impossible! He runs everywhere and it's annoyin' af. After a couple of minutes, I gave up on controllin' 'im.

Anyway, I took a lot of breaths until I heard a bump from da dojo door. I yelped in shock but sighed in relief when I saw Leo walk up at me.

" Hey, Griddex," he greeted with a smile." How are you doing?"

" Terrible," I replied." Eiji won't stand still!"

He giggled." Do you need any help?"

I was gonna say no cause I don't want ta cause 'im any trouble (he's mah crush but don't tell anyone!) but soon, Eiji was out of control.

I sighed." Yes. Please help."

He rolled his eyes playfully and took out a slice of pizza.

" Little Eiji!" he called out." Pizza!"

" Pizza?!" da little electric turtle rushed towards us and snatched da slice from Leo's hand then sat down and ate.

Leo placed down a whole box of pizza in front of da kid and walked ta me in a shy way with his hands behind his shell, makin' me very confused on how he's actin' and how there's a hint of blush on his cheeks.

" Uh, Leo, ya okay?" I asked as soon as he was standin' right in front of me already with his face red.

" Well, um," he stuttered." Griddex, I was just wondering if you and I can, um, well, go on…a date,"

My eyes widened in surprise as I was really taken back.

Okay, I won't lie that I would do anythin' just ta go on a simple date with mah crush but now, I'm just not sure. I feel like I'm too big and that I might hurt 'im. But then, I don't want ta hurt his feelings either so…

" Sure, Leo," I replied with no hesitation as I faked a smile." I'd love ta go on a date with ya,"

His eyes lit up then he rushed off. I sighed as I picked up Eiji with da pizza box and went ta da living room. I placed mah nephew down near da TV and sat down on the couch sadly.

What have I done?! Sure, a date with Leo would be shell-mazing but I really gave that fear where I'll get angry, turn large and hurt 'im both physically and emotionally, which will scar me for life!

As I pondered, there was a familiar voice that greeted me.

" Hey, Griddex!"

I turned ta see Mikey, smilin' and wavin' with little Nariko in his hands. My niece saw her olda' triplet brotha' eatin' pizza so she ran ta 'im and they both shared da food as mah brotha's mate sat next ta me. He noticed mah upset expression so he also got worried.

" Hey, you okay dude?"

" Y-Yeah," I lied." I-I'm fine,"

He growled and electric shot me.

" Don't lie to me like that, bruh. What's going on with you tonight? You're usually not as upset or worried as you are now,"

" Fine, fine. I'm upset because I just agreed ta go on a date…with Leo,"

He looked at me in shock with both of his eyes widened. I gulped nervously started ta explain ta avoid misundertandin'.

" No, no, Mikey! It's not like I don't like 'im! I love 'im, I really do but then, I'm worried, that's all! I might hurt 'im 'cause of mah rage and mah size! I don't want 'im to be afraid of me!"

I placed mah hands on mah face in shame and fear, feelin' tears at the sides of mah eyes but then, they suddenly widened when I heard mah brotha'-in-law laugh. I looked up at 'im in disbelief.

" What's so funny?" I asked.

" Dude, you're worried that you might hurt him?!" he kept on laughin' and laughin' as he spoke." Bruh, you do not know my big brother! He's tougher than he looks! You've got nothing to worry about!"

" But what if I…"

" No buts? You agreed to the date so you have to stick to thou agreement! Besides, it could be fun!"

I sighed and nodded as he grabbed his two children and went ta da dojo. After minutes of waitin', Leo came out of his room and walked ta me. I gulped, blushin' as I felt like I saw his eyes sparkle in enthusiasm.

" Ready to go?" he asked." I already picked a place for us to go~"

I nodded then I bit my lip as I followed 'im deep into a sewer tunnel. We walked and walked until I saw a dim light of a candle from a distance. I squinted ta take a closa' look but gasped in surprise ta see a table with two chairs, two plates, two cups, a pitha' of wata', utensils, and a plate of pepperoni pizza. My mouth was also open and wide as Leo and I walked ta da table and sat on each da chairs.

" M-Mikey helped me with the whole dinner set-up, actually," he admitted, turnin' red in embarrassment and slight guilt." I-I can't cook,"

" I can't either," I reassured 'im with a chuckle.

He smiled then we both started ta eat. As we did, though, da pizza started gettin' a little bit…spicy. I blew out air ta help man tongue ta cool off then I saw Leo doin' da same.

" W-What's…in this…thing?!" he cried out, pantin'.

" If I can guess," I said as I tried ta keep in mah urge ta cool off mah tongue too." Mikey added some hot sauce ta da pizza!"

We placed water on both our cups and drank it again and again ta take off da spice. After 3 ta 9 times, da hot sauce worn out so we both sighed in relief.

Lucky for Mikey that we already finished da pizza or else we would've thrown it ta his face and 'im eat it whole!

Anyway, after pantin' in relief, we both looked at each otha' and started laughin'.

Reason? I have no idea. LOL!

For da rest of da night, me and Leo just kept on talkin' and laughing' about jokes and stories about each otha' then at da end of da night, when I saw 'im about ta leave, an idea went ta mah head.

A crazy idea~

" Hey, Leo," I started ta say." can I ask ya a little fava'?"

" Sure, Griddex," he told me." What is it?"

" I was wonderin' if we can stay here,"

" What? Why?"

" So we don't disturb da otha's while we have our little moment~"

He blushed deeply as I took 'im by da waist and kissed 'im. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around mah neck then I pushed 'im down on da ground with me on top of 'im.

 **(TIME SKIP)**

 ** _2012 Leo's POV:_**

Griddex is such a sly turtle~

It's been a couple of days since me and him mated and ever since then, we're a couple with my brothers and his brothers supporting us the whole way.

Everything was great!

One night, however, my stomach felt uneasy while me and my mate were training. He gave me a well-aimed kick, sending me back on my knees. I placed one of my hands on my mouth and placed the other on my tummy.

" Leo!" Griddex cried out as he ran to me then helped me up." Ya okay, babe?!"

I nodded weakly then ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. I barfed out my lunch in the toilet and flushed it out then I got a pregnancy test from the medicine cabinet (we keep those there because we're hermaphrodite turtles) and took it. It beeped but I was so scared of the results that I went out of the bathroom to see my love anxiously waiting.

" Babe is there somethin' wrong?" he asked.

" Can you check?" I told, handing over the pregnancy test, which he took as I closed my eyes and placed my hands on each of my ear lobes, even if I could still hear his gasp in either shock or surprise.

Oh, shoot. Is it positive?!

" Leo…" Griddex's voice was fade as he tapped my shoulder.

I turned to him with wide eyes and he smiled at me calmly. He placed down the test and took my hands off my ear lobes then he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

" It's positive," he told me, placing the test in my hands." We're gonna be parents, blueberry,"

I gasped and looked down at the test then I saw it with two marks.

Positive. Wow.

Tears of happiness filled my eyes as I wrapped my arms around my mate's neck and he wrapped his around my waist.

 _We're going to have a baby…_


	13. 2012 Raph X Graviturtle fluff, mpreg

_Title: **Shell-shocking Pairs Series: Take To Flight**_

 _Ryo-chan wolfgirl: 2012 Raph/Graviturtle (fluff, mpreg) Graviturtle's idea of 'date night' is both frightening and exciting to Raph. (Think of Superman taking Lois Lane on a flight from the fist movie, if you've seen it) in the end Raph enjoys it alot._

 **AWESOME! But, no, I have not seen the movie but I hope this is close!**

 ** _Graviturtle's POV:_**

I stood by the door of my crush, Raph, as I fiddled with my fingers.

You see, Leo and Griddex are already together and they're about to be future parents so I got jealous and thought of courting Raph this time. My plans for a date, however, is way more different than how my brothers plan them.

Should be fun.

Anyway, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

" W-Who is it?" Raph's voice sounded like he was crying, tightening the heart in my chest as I opened the door.

I saw my crush with his knees up to his chest as he looked down at his feet. I sat beside him on the bed after closing the door and stroked his head.

" Hey, you okay?" I asked.

" Y-Yeah," he replied." J-Just upset, t-that's all,"

" Why?"

" Well, I-I don't wanna blame anyone b-but I-I think it's because of Leo and Mikey,"

" How come?"

" T-They have mates. T-They have families too. I mean, Mikey and Shellectro have Daichi, Eiji and Nariko while Leo and Griddex are about to have a kid or more in 9 months then there's me and Donnie but I think it's just me getting depressed about it, though,"

I felt sad for him and his thoughts but then, the courting idea came back to me so I placed a kiss on his cheek. His eyes widened. His face turning so red that I could barely see his mask. He turned to me, surprised as I smirked at him in a seductive way.

" G-Graviturtle?" he muttered.

" Uh, Raph," I blushed as I spoke." would you like to go on a date with me?"

" C-Can I? Er, may I?"

" I'd love it if you would,"

He smiled and nodded then I got so excited I ran out of his room to prepare for our date and his little surprise…

 _ **2012 Raph's POV:**_

I can't believe it! Graviturtle, the super turtle I had a crush on, just asked me out! OMG! I will freak out!

As soon as he left, I got so excited that I squealed and smiled really wide. I placed my sais and shurikens in my belt, just in case of danger, then I took a deep breath and walked out of my room. I saw Graviturtle leaning against a wall with smirking over to me. I gulped, blushing.

" Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded then he grabbed hold of my hand and we both went up on the surface. We were on the roof when he took out both of his whips. I was confused until he suddenly carried me on his shell with my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as I turned redder than a tomato with my eyes widened. I heard chuckle at my reaction and I growled silently.

Welp, he's sneaky~

" Hold on," he instructed me then he twirled his whips and blasted off.

I screamed in shock, my eyes widening as we flew off up into the sky and past the tall and thick buildings.

GAH! TOO MUCH!

I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and placed my face on his cape, shutting my eyes as I started breathing heavily. A few minutes later, his speed started decreasing and my breathing began to slow down.

" You can look now," he reassured with another chuckle.

I slowly opened my eyes and gasped to see the building illuminated by the lights and when I looked up, the stars shone bright and made the dark sky light up like a disco ball.

It was a never-ending sight!

" Whet do you think?" Graviturtle asked, making me look down at him and blush.

I smiled and said," It's amazing! Thanks, Graviturtle,"

I nuzzled his neck and kissed his cheek, making him blush then churr in response. We went down to an abandoned place then he placed his whips in a table with my sais. With both his hands holding mine, he led me to a bed and softly pushed me down on it. I chuckled as he went on top of me then we kissed, wrapping his arms around my waist and me wrapping my arms around his neck.

 **(TIME SKIP)**

It's been weeks since Gravi-bear took me out on a flying date. We told the others about 'us' and they were happy.

Right now, we were in the living room and were watching TV on the couch. I grasped a positive pregnancy test in my hand and took a deep breath.

" Uh, Graviturtle," I started to say." I-I have something to show you,"

" Sure, babe," he said, smiling." What's up?"

I handed him the test, my face burning up as he looked at it with wide eyes.

" Y-You're…You're…"

"…pregnant? Y-Yeah, I am," I approved with a nod and a small smile." D-Do you mind?"

He looked at me and smiled then he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him as he nuzzled my neck. I giggled when he kissed my cheek.

" I don't mind at all, me berry cake," he told me." As long as you're happy, I'm also happy,"

I smiled and turned my head to kiss him.

 _I'm happy if he's here with me…_


	14. 2012 Donnie X Blobboid fluff, mpreg

_Title: **Shell-shocking Pairs Series: Mutant Helper**_

 _Ryo-chan wolfgirl: 2012 Donnie/Blobboid (fluff, mpreg) Blobboid helps Donnie in his lab in how to cure Pulverizer, during that time they get closer with each other, (which they do cure him and Pulverizer doesn't remember what happened, or them if you want him to forget them, that way he won't pester them anymore) Donnie is so happy that it worked that he confesses his feelings and so does Blobboid._

 **TOTALLY COOL!!!**

 ** _Blobboid's POV:_**

" Oh yeah!" I yelled as me and Mikey pressed hard on the video game consoles while we played the Race-Until-You-Drop video game that he got last week." I'm winning!"

" Don't think so, bruh!" he cried then he suddenly gave a glitch to his race car, speeding it up to the finish line and letting it win.

I gasped in shock, dropping my console in the process with my mouth wide open.

" WHAT?!" I freaked out." NO FAIR! YOU USED HACKS, HACKER!"

" I've played this game millions of times for the last 3 days, Blobboid," he bragged with a smirk and a shrug." I've learned the greatest ways to win without my powers,"

I was about to say something when the door opened and my bro Shellectro leaned against the wall.

" Hey, Shellectro!" I greeted with a wave and a smile." Shouldn't you be looking after Daichi, Eiji and Nariko?"

" I was but Leo, Graviturtle, Raph, and Griddex took over for me," my brother replied." Besides, I wanna spent some time with my loving little mate~"

Mikey chuckled, turning red and I rolled my eyes in disgust. I stood up and headed for the door as Shellectro went to his love.

" Sure thing, dude," I said, closing the door behind me." All yours,"

As soon as I left, I silently gagged as I went down to the living room to see the others playing with our niece and nephews. I sighed.

No, I'm not really disgusted with love in the air but I just don't like seeing everyone else have someone to love and me with no one. It makes me feel, well, lonely. And it also makes me think that I'll never have someone to appreciate and/or love me.

Anyway, I was about to head out of the lair when I saw Donnie at the corner of my eyes as he headed to the lab. I gulped nervously and ran to the door of the lab, which he left open when he went in. I felt my face heat up when I saw him in a lab coat and safety goggles along with his cute gap tooth.

Yeah, I may have a major crush on the purple clad genius turtle but I can never have the courage to tell him how I feel.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the lab door.

 ** _2012 Donnie's POV:_**

I cracked my knuckles and went to my desk, where my chemicals were, but before I was able to do anything, I heard a knock at the open lab door.

Well, at least someone knocks on the door even if it open.

" Who's there?" I called out.

" It's Blobboid!" the voice replied, making my eyes widened and blush in surprise." Hey, Donnie, can I come in?"

I turned around to see Blobboid behind the door, looking at me straight from a pretty far distance. I blushed harder and chuckled in embarrassment.

" O-Oh! Sure, Blobboid! Come in!"

Blobboid entered and I turned back to my desk so he couldn't see my embarrassed face but as I picked up a beaker, I saw his curious look from the corner of my eye, surprising me and almost making me let go of the fragile thing.

" Sorry, Donnie," he apologized." I-I was just…um…"

" N-No, it's okay," I assured him as I placed the beaker back down on my desk." I-I was just really, well, surprised but I'm fine really,"

" So, what're you you doing, anyway?"

" Well, actually, I was going to make a formula to reverse the freezing chemical and the mutagen on Timothy,"

" Um, who's Timothy?"

I sighed and pointed to a glass container, which had a frozen liquid with frozen organs floating in it. I noticed Blobboid holding in his urge to hurl and I cackled.

" Yeah, I know it looks really disgusting, Blobboid, but that's why I need to reverse all this. He was a human fanboy of us but him being a fan turned into being obsessed about mutants. He got so obsessed that he turned himself into a mutant blob that can melt down metal with his acid body. He went rogue and tried to kill us do I had not choice but to kill him by freezing him. Well, not really kill but we needed to keep him from going in another rampage so the freezing vile was the only thing I could think of. I-I actually feel bad for him, especially since his family's really worried about what happened to him. I-I've tried so hard to fix…to fix…"

I felt bitter tears at the corners of my eyes so Blobboid wiped them off with his thumb while he looked at me with sad eyes. He placed his arm around my waist and pulled me close to his chest.

" Calm down, Donnie," he soothed, rubbing my shell gently." Don't blame it in yourself. It's not your fault that Timothy became like this. He chose to be like that and you've tried your hardest to help him out. Don't worry about it. I'll help you with the reversing chemicals thing,"

My eyes lit up as I looked up at his olive black eyes and blushed.

Well, that's why I like him so much! He's so helpful and so sweet!

Anyway, I was so happy that I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a huge hug, smiling so wide that I think my muscles were gonna rip off.

" Thanks, Blobboid," I said." I really need and appreciate your help,"

He blushed deeply but hugged back with a smile. We pulled away then gave him the things he needed; a lab coat and a pair safety giggled. I hid a blush that began to form once I noticed how cute he was in a lab coat then we went to the desk of chemicals to start.

 **(TIME SKIP)**

It's been weeks since me and Blobboid started with the reversing chemical and so far, things have been successful. Sure, sometimes the chemicals exploded right in our faces but it's kinda hilarious to see our faces filled with ashes. The more we bond, however, the more I noticed that not only was he sweet but he's also smart. He knows the proper way to mix chemicals and the right amount we need to mix. During our break, I always get entertained whenever he uses his shape-shifting abilities and/or whenever I see him turn into a complete blob. He says that it's digesting whenever he turns into a blob but I always reassure him that he's great no matter what.

Anyway, right now, we're about to test our 20th try if the reversing chemical. I used a dropper to get a portion of our finished chemical and Blobboid took out a block of ice.

" First test, Melting," he said and I nodded before dropping the chemical on the ice, which melted right away.

I sighed in relief and got another portion of the chemical then Blobboid got the microscope and got the slide of mutagen sample. I dropped the chemical on top of it and placed it under the microscope.

" Come on…come on…" I kept on muttering under my breath as I observed even more.

To my surprise, the mutagenic cells gave a glitch and turned to normal. I gasped, lifting my head up from the microscope.

" Donnie?" Is there something worked?" Blobboid asked, sounding worried.

" Blobboid, it worked," I was able to say.

" Uh, what worked?"

I turned to him with wide eyes." The freakin' chemical worked, Blobboid! We can finally reverse and cure Timothy!"

He gasped as I grabbed the chemical and inserted a tube inside then placed the other end in the glass container where Timothy was frozen in. I pressed a button and the chemical flowed inside then once it was full, I grabbed our safety goggles and we both put it in as the chemical started to show a chain reaction. Blobboid suddenly got nervous.

" TAKE COVER!" he cried out as he grabbed my hand and pulled me under a table.

I blushed when he wrapped me in a warm embrace and shut his eyes. Suddenly, there was an explosion, making me shut my eyes too and place my hand on his chest. I heard more and more explosive noises so I began to get scared as my breathing and heart beat went faster. After a few minutes, the noise stopped. We opened our eyes, turning red when we saw each other at first but then we pulled away and slowly looked up from the table. We saw Timothy in his human form, struggling to stand up as he rubbed his head.

" Ugh, what happened?" he groaned." Where am I?"

" Is that suppose to happen, D?" Blobboid whispered to me.

" Yes," I whispered back." I also placed a serum to make him forget about me, my brothers and our friends so that we don't have to worry about him causing any trouble,"

I took out a piece of paper and gave it to Blobboid.

" What am I suppose to do with this?" he asked, confused.

" Take Timothy home," I instructed.

" What? How?"

" His address is on that paper. Shape-shift into a human and take him home but don't hold the paper in front of him. Keep it hidden so he doesn't get suspicious and/or worried,"

He bit his lip nervously but still nodded then he shape-shifted into a man. I chuckled when I noticed that he looked like a hot scientist with only a lab coat and pants. He took a deep breath and walked out then he began to explain to Timothy some stuff I couldn't understand since it seemed like he was just mumbling. After a few moments, I saw Timothy nod then they both walked out of the lab.

 **(TIME SKIP)**

It's been a couple of hours since Blobboid left to take Timothy home and I was getting worried. I was able to clean up everything, me included. I wanted to go to bed but I was so worried that I stayed up late in my lab. I was about to call him when I heard the lab door open and close with a lock. I looked up to see Blobboid standing and leaning on the door in his lab coat and pants still but he was in his normal form already. I gulped and blushed.

" W-Why are you so late?" I stuttered.

" Sorry, Donnie," he apologized, advancing to me all of a sudden." It was hard to navigate with the paper in my pocket but I was able to get Timothy home. His parents were happy to see him safe and sound but demanded for me to give an explanation. I told them that he got caught in a chemical incident and that it took us a couple of months to cure him. They were able to believe me and thanked us for helping out their son before I ran off,"

" Us? You told them about me?"

" Yeah but I told that I was you assistant and that you were the actual scientist,"

I blushed harder as he stood in front of me and stroked my head, twirling my mask tails. I dropped my T-Phone and backed up my carapace against the nearby wall.

" Um, Donnie, I've got something to tell you," he told me, blushing." I-I love you. I really do. For the past weeks, I always love when we bond over in the lab. We got to know each other more and I just realized how smart, sweet and amazing you really are. I wanna be with you for our entire lifetime. Please, will you give me a chance?"

I blushed so hard that it matched my eyes but I still nodded. He grinned, placed a hand on my waist and pulled me closer as he pressed his lips on my own. I kissed back, placing my hands on his shoulder. He licked my lower lip and I opened my mouth, letting his tongue in and kiss deeper as both his arms went around my waist and my arms went around his neck. He moved me behind a hospital lab bed and pushed us both on with him on top of me.

 **(TIME SKIP)**

It's been a month since Blobboid and I started dating and it was amazing. Our brothers not only accepted our relationship but also accepted one other fact;

I'm pregnant.

Blobboid was very happy to hear that I was happy that he's happy.

 _We'll be one happy family…_


	15. I'M BACK! YAHOO!

_**REQUESTS ARE BACK ONLINE, BABY! Back to da rules!**_

 _ **#1: I can only do fluffs, role-play, mpreg, forced mpreg, yandere, heartbreak, and death! (NO EXCEMPTIONS!)**_

 _ **#2: I'll only do four AUs of TMNT 2012; Normal, Street Punks, Elemental Turtles, and Night Monsters. I can cross them over with each other. Here's the info;**_

 _ **Normal - Just the simple. The turtles of TMNT 2012; Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey.**_

 _ **Street Punks - owned by Sirconcon Names are Swift (Leo's counterpart), Rebel (Raph's counterpart), Ghost (Donnie's counterpart), and MC (Mikey's counterpart). Do you want more info? Look at Sirconcon's account.**_

 _ **Elemental Turtles - owned by me. Names are just Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey but they have powers; Leo has ice, snow, water, and sky. Raph has fire and flames. Donnie has earth, ground and psychic abilities. Mikey, on the other hand, has the power of the whole multiverse! (LOL!)**_

 _ **Night Monsters - owned by me again. Names are Hunter (Leo's counterpart), Nightfall (Raph's counterpart), Shadow (Donnie's counterpart), and Multi (Mikey's counterpart) and they're mutant-monster turtles; Hunter is a werecat, Nightfall is a werewolf, Shadow is a vampire, and Multi is a multi-monster (a creature mixed with lots of monster DNA).**_

 _ **#3: I can also do crossovers in other shows/games but no animes. (Sorry, anime lovers!) And, as for other universal TMNT crossovers, I can only go to TMNT 2003.(Since I know that more than the rest of the other universes)**_

 _ **#4: I can only write if the turtles are shipped with each other, with the other male turtles, with other male characters in the 2012/2003 series, or with other male characters of other shows.**_

 _ **#5: No Male OC's and/or Male readers! I'm too tired to write those things. It's annoying for me.**_

 _ **Also, this time, I added a rule on how to request. There are two choices;**_

 _ **No. 1 - One Ship W/ Specific Scene**_

 _ **Formula/s:**_

 _ **\- Male Turtle From List Above X Male Turtle From List Above - Specific Scene**_

 _ **\- Male Turtle From List Above X Male Turtle Character From 2003 - Specific Scene**_

 _ **\- Male Turtle From List Above X Male Character from 2012/2003 - Specific Scene**_

 _ **\- Male Turtle From List Above X Male Character from any other shows/games - Specific Scene**_

 _ **No. 2 - Two or Four Ships W/O Specific Scene (Meaning it's up to me to create it)**_

 _ **GOOD LUCK!**_

 _ **~ Maria**_


	16. 12 LeoXGravX03 Mikey fluff, mpreg p2

_Title: **In Love With Two Part 2**_

 _Ryo-chan wolfgirl:Hey you're back! Yay! I was hoping that you'd pick this up again._  
 _Wow, this was great work. I felt really bad for '12 Leo for the breakup but it all worked out great in the end. '03 Mikey and Graviturtle will treat him right. This needs a part 2, so we can meet the little one(s). Well done._

 **And;**

 _ashley sage:would you be able to continue from chapter nine, you don't have too it would just be awesome too see how Gravi and Mikey handle with '12 Leo being pregnant and all_  
 _Like for instance:_  
 _Leo was so nervous to tell Gravi and Mikey about him being pregnant, so instead of telling them. He kept it hidden, until either Gravi, or Mikey or both older turtles find out about the pregnancy test and ask Leo a bunch of questions, and stuff like that. . ._

 **Sure! ENJOY EVERYONE!**

 **Also: lemons and forced lemons are now available!**

 _ **2012 Leo's POV:**_

" Leo? Open up! It's Graviturtle and Mike!"

I placed both of my hands on my ear lobes to block them out as I sat on my bed in me, Graviturtle and Mike's room.

You see, it's been a month since I found out that I was pregnant with both Graviturtle and Mike's child. I hid the pregnancy test in the room and locked it in one of the drawers so they wouldn't find out. I don't know what might happen if they do find out. I don't want to have another heartbreak so quickly...

" Yo, Leo!~ Open up, babe!"

 _Nope, nope! Not in a million years! Never ever in an infinity..._

 _ **Normal POV:**_

Graviturtle and Mike turned to one another with confused and worried faces as they moved away from the door and began to walk off to the kitchen.

" Dude, Gravi, Leo never acted like this before," Mike bit his bottom lip." What do you think might be wrong?"

" I don't know," Gravi thought for a while." but I'm worried about him. When he leaves the room, we go in and try to find out what he's hiding,"

" _If_ he ever leaves his room. Unless you're forgetting, he's been in there for a month! He only lets Mikey in to give him some grubs but after that, he kicks him out,"

" Hmm, you're right. We have to make sure he does leave his room but how?"

" Well," Mike started to think too." didn't E. Mikey come here last week to help you dudes escape and head back to your own dimension?"

" Yeah, he did. Why?"

" Maybe we can ask E. Mikey to get Leo out of his room,"

" Hmm, maybe. Do you think he'll agree?"

" If we tell him why maybe he will. Can't hurt to try, right?"

Gravi sighed." I guess,"

" Great! He's just in the kitchen so let's go!"

 **(TIME SKIP)**

" So, Leo's acting weird?" Elemental Mikey thought about what the two said as he took a bite of his muffin." Well, I guess I could get him to go with me and Reg. Mikey on a sewer patrol but when you guys do get results, fill me in. Deal?"

" You got yourself a deal, E. Mikey," Mike grinned, shaking hands with his counterpart.

E. Mikey smiled and placed down the muffin." Good. Now, let's get that turtle out of the room,"

As the three walked out of the kitchen and up at where Leo was in, Graviturtle got curious and asked," And how exactly are you gonna get Leo out? Without hurting him, at the least,"

" I can't promise the 'not hurting' part, Gravi, but I can show you how I'll get Leo out of the room. It's pretty easy really,"

" And...how is that?"

E. Mikey smirked then took a deep breath before banging against the door." YO, LEO! GET YOUR SHELL OUT OF HERE!"

" I-I don't feel like it..." Leo's grumpy voice was heard from inside.

" OUT! OR I'LL BREAK THE DOOR OPEN IN 3, 2, 1..."

" ALRIGHT-FINE!"

E. Mikey gave a confident look towards Mike and Gravi." See? Easy,"

Leo opened the door with a groan before the elemental turtle grabbed his arm and sped towards the living room to get Mikey then they all went out for sewer patrol. Once they saw that Leo was out-of-view, Mike and Gravi went inside their room and searched the place for anything that might mark up suspicious things. As they did, Mike noticed one of the drawers having a very secured lock on it.

" Hey, Gravi, check this out!" he called the eldest super turtle over.

" What did you find, Mike?" Gravi asked, going over to the bulky orange clad ninja.

" A secured drawer. Odd, isn't it?"

" It sure is. Let's check out what's inside,"

Gravi took out his whip and slashed the lock to break it. Mike carefully pull open the drawer and gasped when he took out what was inside.

" A...positive pregnancy test?!" he gasped, taken back.

" That can't be!" Gravi was also in shock when he saw the pregnancy test.

" Leo's been hiding it the whole time! But why?!"

" I don't know but what I do know is that Leo better give us some answers when he comes back..."

 **(TIME SKIP)**

 _ **2012 Leo's POV:**_

Ugh! Why did E. Mikey had to drag me to come along with him and Mikey?! I should have just stayed at home and in the room...

Finally, after what seemed like hours, we finally made it back to the 2k3 turtles' lair. E. Mikey and Mikey were busy talking so I took the chance to run upstairs to the bedroom. Unfortunately, when I got there, my eyes widened to see the door wide open.

Uh oh...

My hands trembled as I slowly crept inside the room. The place was empty, making me let out a sigh of relief but as I was about to sit on the bed, the door slammed shut, making me jump and turn to face Mike and Graviturtle, who were both looking at me as if they were betrayed.

Oh sewer apples...

" Um, hey, guys..." I greeted nervously.

" Leo," Gravi sounded angry and demanding." we have a few questions to ask you and you _have_ to tell us the truth,"

" B-But..."

" Just answer us with the truth, Leo!" Mikey yelled, making me yelp.

I sighed and looked down." O-Oh, okay..."

" First of all," Gravi started." we've seen you go to the bathroom a couple of times after eating. Why?"

" I-I've been having nausea..." I bit my bottom lip, acting nervous.

" Alright, but even if you have been having nausea, why are you always wanting to eat more food?"

" Um, well..."

" Well?" Mike raised an eye brow.

" I-I have been having some...cravings..."

" And, why have you been having nausea _and_ cravings, Leo?" Gravi growled.

I fiddled with my fingers and gave them a sad glance before looking back down." I-I-I..."

They could tell I wasn't going to spill so they sighed and groaned. Mike reached in for something behind his shell, which got me confused a bit until he took out a pregnancy test.

 _The_ positive pregnancy test that _was_ locked in the drawer. Emphasis on _was_.

My hands trembled while my eyes widened as I took a step back. They exchanged nods and took a step forward.

" So, it's true, isn't it?" Gravi raised an eye brow.

" You're pregnant, aren't you?" Mike added.

I looked down again and nodded, whispering," Y-Yes,"

" Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Gravi asked, groaning." Why did you have to hide?"

" I-I was ashamed. Plus, I wouldn't know how to tell you in the first place,"

" Oh, Leo..." Mike shook his head before they both walked over to me to give me a group hug.

I was caught off guard but I started to feel guilty for hiding, making me tear up as I hugged them back. We pulled away and they each used one of their thumbs to wipe the tears off my eyes.

" Leo, you didn't need to hide," Gravi told me." We don't care if you're hermaphrodite or not,"

" As long as that's who you are then it's alright," Mike added with a smile.

I smiled and nodded before they gave me each a kiss on the forehead.

 **(TIME SKIP)**

It had been a couple of months since Graviturtle and Mike found out about my pregnancy and everything was going great so far. Everyone else found out and they all totally supported me...well, except Ghost, of course. He was acting kinda moody and grumpier than usual.

I heard from Mikey that Multi broke up with Ghost for being too rough and rash before moving on to Leonardo. Ghost had also tried to kill Leonardo for vengeance more than twice but none of his schemes ever worked and Multi, E. Mikey and Mikey always stopped him. Mikey had also told me that Ghost was starting to gain interest in me again and that he's been planning to split me from Mike and Graviturtle.

Yeesh, talk about my little brother being a gossiper. Well, as long as Ghost stays away from me for now and as long as my boyfriends protect me from harm then all would be well.

The best part is that Don and Donnie found out that I was pregnant with twins! Yay!

Anyway, I'm now 9 months pregnant and I'm peacefully reading a Japanese book I borrowed from Leonardo in me, Gravi and Mike's room. My lovers are on night patrol and on sewer patrol with the others so they kept the bedroom door locked because Ghost was grounded _again_ for trying to shoot Leonardo _again_.

As I was reading, however, I started to get pretty sleepy so I yawned and placed the book down on the nearby table before laying down on the bed to start sleeping. I was about to close my eyes when I heard a gun shot from just outside my door. I sat up with wide eyes to see the door getting shot repeatedly.

" Gah!" I screamed as I did my best to get things to block the door to prevent it from being shot open.

Who's outside? My guess is that wackjob ex of mine.

" OPEN UP! NOW!" he yelled, banging on the door.

I shook my head and replied," No! Go away, Ghost! What do you even want?!"

There was silence until he answered." I. Want. You."

" Well, I'm sorry but you had your chance 9 months ago! But you broke up with me and I'm carrying the children of my two lovers so leave me alone!"

I heard an angry growl before the door was suddenly budged. I yelped and ran to the bed to get out of the way as the door fell. Ghost stood in front of me with a gun in one of his hands and one of Multi's swords on the other. I gulped as I backed away when he started to come closer.

" Stay away from me!" I cried out, trying to sound brave and angry but failing miserably.

He threw his gun on the bed and threw the sword on the ground before slamming both his hands at my sides, boxing me in as his breath smelled like alcohol, which made me want to choke. Suddenly, he grabbed the upper part of my arms tightly, making me flinch.

" Let me go!" I squirmed to get free from his grip.

" NO!" he roared, shutting my cried up into a whimper." You're not giving me another chance because of the babies of Graviturtle and Mike so I'll just have to get rid of that, shouldn't I?"

He pressed his lips on mine and forcibly kissed me deeper, making me shake my head as I struggled to get free from his grip again.

Please, Gravi. Please, Mike. Both of you, please come back to save me and the babies...

All of a sudden, a whip hit Ghost on the shoulder, making him pull away and groan in pain before we both looked behind him to see Graviturtle and Mike with their weapons out.

" Let him go, Ghost!" Gravi roared, attacking Ghost with his whip again.

Ghost growled, one of his hands letting go of me before he clenched the said hand into a fist then punched me hard on my impregnated tummy. I gasped and fell to the ground, holding my stomach with a painful cry.

" LEO!" Mike yelled before jumping over Ghost to make sure I was okay.

Gravi used his whip to tie Ghost up and threw him out of the room then he joined Mike to see if I was alright.

" Leo? You there, babe?" Mike asked me.

I shook my head and whimpered before my eyes widened when I felt something watery between my legs. I looked down and froze.

" Babe?" Gravi sounded worried so I looked up at them and panted in air.

" M-My water broke..." I rasped, still in shock.

They gasped then exchanged nods. Gravi carried me bridal style and placed me on the bed after throwing away the gun as Mike ran off to get Donnie, Don, Master Splinter, and Leatherhead.

Oh, labor is so painful...

 **(TIME SKIP)**

As soon as I gave birth to the twins, I blacked out for a week. Finally, I was able to wake up and see the twins for myself.

They were fraternal twins. The boy, which we named Leroyel, had Gravi's green skin color while the girl, which we named Genevive, had Mike's sea green skin color. The thing they both have in common, however, was their eyes. They both have my royal blue eyes, which my lovers say was very pretty.

Now, we were sitting in the living room, feeding the twins their baby bottles as I sat on Gravi and Mike's laps, leaning my head against their chests as we watched TV.

 _Life is simply perfect now..._


	17. 2012 Leo X Griddex fluff, mpreg p2

_Title: **Shell-shocking Pairs Series: One Huge Child**_

 _Ryo-chan wolfgirl:Beautifu, well done. Can this get a part 2 please?_

 **TOTALLY!**

 _ **2012 Leo's POV:**_

Ever since my mate and I found out that I was pregnant, Griddex suddenly banished himself from our bedroom and moved to sleep in the couch. I was so confused but when I tried asking him, he just said that it was for my own good.

Ugh, whatever that means.

I was pregnant for eight and a half months now. Using their electric powers, Mikey and Shellectro went to different dimensions with their children for 'vacation' so it was only me, Raph, Donnie, and our mates. What makes it _so_ much better is that my brothers and I are all pregnant.

Well, at least Raph and their child is being taking care of by Graviturtle while Blobboid is looking after Donnie and their child and as for me, I'm stuck with a boyfriend who wouldn't even at least go near me.

Ugh, this is so great.

One day, I got fed up with Griddex ignoring me so, when my mood swings took over, I stomped over to him with my fists angrily clenched.

" GRIDDEX!"

 _ **Griddex's** **POV:**_

I was on da couch, tryin' mah best ta not feel guilty for ignorin' mah love when I heard 'im yell mah name.

" GRIDDEX!"

I turned an' gasped ta see 'im stomp towards me, his royal blue eyes burnin' in rage. I gulped.

Uh oh...

" Um, hey, babe," I greeted, nervously wavin' as he came ta a stop." H-How are ya doin'?"

" How am I doing?" he started ta tremble in rage." How am I doing?! Is that even a question, Griddex?!"

Yeesh, his mood swings are corruptin' 'im again.

" Um, yes? Ya can't just stomp towards me without a reason, love,"

" Without a reason?! ARE YOU SERIOUS, GRIDDEX?! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GO ON AND IGNORE ME THEN THINK LIFE IS ALL CLEAR AND PEACEFUL?!"

Dis ain't gonna end well, that's for sure.

" C-Come on, Leo. D-Don't think about it that way. I-It's just that..."

" IT'S JUST WHAT?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, GRIDDEX?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?! DO YOU SUDDENLY HATE ME?!"

Uh oh. Please tell me we ain't gonna go ta dis topic.

" Leo, come on! I don't hate you! I-It's just that..."

" IT'S WHAT?!" Leo was tearin' up already, makin' me feel guilty again." DO YOU NOT WANT ME OR THE BABY ANYMORE?! ANSWER ME GRIDDEX! ANSWER ME!"

I gulped again, takin' a step back from 'im." L-Leo, I..."

Suddenly, he fell ta his knees an' started ta cry more. With mah hands tremblin' from fear an' nervousness, I knelt down an' tried ta calm 'im down but when I reached mah hand down, he grabbed me by da wrist, makin' me gasp. His grip was pretty tight an' he gripped it tighter, makin' me flinch an' pull mah hand away.

" Leo, calm down!" I cried out but it only made 'im cry more so I sighed." Look, I don't hate ya, babe. I love ya an' dat's why I'm stayin' away from ya! I don't want ta hurt ya while ya're still pregnant nor do I want ta hurt da baby because of mah size! So, please, Leo, don't feel like I don't love ya anymore. I love ya and da baby, more than anythin' in da whole world!"

He didn't reply so I got nervous an' squatted down to see if he was alright." Babe?"

All of a sudden, he held his stomach an' yelled out a painful cry. I got alarmed an' wrapped mah arms around 'im as he began ta shiver in pain.

" Donnie! Blobboid! I need help!" I shouted, clutchin' tightly ta 'im." NOW!"

Leo's brainiac younga' brotha' an' dat goopy little brotha' of mine came out of da lab an' helped me ta carry mah lover ta da lab. Leo was hyperventilatin' so I whispered ta his ears to relax while da three of us laid 'im down on da lab bed.

" GAH!" he screamed an' dat's when we knew dat he would be in labor pretty soon.

" It's alright, love," I held his hand an' he held mine pretty tight." Ack! C-Calm down..."

" Alright, Leo," Donnie instructed." take a deep breath and push,"

Leo nodded, took a deep breath an' pushed as hard as he could, grippin' tighter ta mah hand as he screamed.

 **(TIME SKIP)**

 _ **2012 Leo's POV:**_

Ugh, my head. It hurts so much...

I felt my vision clear out as I sat up and held my aching head. I looked around and noticed that I was on the bed in me and Griddex's room. My eyes fell to my boyfriend, sleeping on a chair with _our_ baby on his lap.

Our child was a boy. He had Griddex's dark green skin but when he started to wake up, I gasped when I saw he had my royal blue eyes.

The moment I did, however, my boyfriend started to squirm, making the baby wake up and cry. Griddex opened his eyes and looked down with a sigh as he held up the boy.

" Aw," he chuckled." did ya wake up cryin' again, mah little Taro-chan?"

" Taro-chan?"

Griddex turned to me and gasped." Leo!"

He ran to me and hugged me tight, covering my face with kisses. I giggled and kissed him before pulling away and taking hold of our child.

" So," I smiled, bouncing Taro up and down, which made him giggle." this is our little first born Taro-chan?"

" Yeah, he is," Griddex wrapped an arm around me." Isn't he cute?"

" And...big. Really big, to be honest,"

" Yeah, I know. Donnie an' Blobboid said dat Taro's bigger than a usual newborn baby 'cause of mah powers. Ya don't mind, do ya?"

I giggled again and kissed his forehead." Of course I don't mind, Griddy-bear. As long as he's himself and healthy, I feel just fine. Just don't try ignoring me _and_ Taro ever, got it?"

He smiled and kissed my cheek with a chuckle." Got it. No more ignorin' whatsoever. I love ya an' da kid too much ta do dat anymore,"

Taro giggled at us and we both laughed at his giggles as we snuggled up in bed.

 _This will be more than a perfect life now..._


	18. 2012 Raph X Graviturtle fluff, mpreg p2

_Title: **Shell-shocking Pairs Series: A Super Baby**_

 _Ryo-chan wolfgirl: This was adorable, I loved it! This needs to continue with a part 2 please._

 **SURE THING! ENJOY!**

 _ **2012 Raph's POV:**_

" Aww! Taro's so cute!" I squealed as I saw Leo playing around with his baby boy, Taro-chan, while Griddex was out on sewer patrol.

Leo chuckled." He is cute, isn't he?"

" He has your eyes! So adorable baby eyes!"

" Don't worry, Raph. You're almost 9 months pregnant so I'm sure you and Graviturtle will get your baby soon,"

" I sure hope so! Gravi and I found out it was a girl so we can't wait to see our darling daughter! I'm sure she'll have her father's amazing personality!"

" And hopefully, not your temper,"

I pouted." Very funny, Leo. But then, if she had my temper, it'll be pretty hard to tell her off so I see your point,"

Leo laughed at me mockingly and I smacked him on the head before going over to the kitchen. As I got a glass of water, however, I gasped when I felt the baby inside my stomach try to fly off at one direction of my belly.

" Woah, easy there, kiddo!" I held my impregnated tummy and gave it a small pat." Easy, easy. Not yet time for labor, remember? It's still a few weeks,"

Thankfully, she stopped moving, making me sigh as I finally drank my water.

" Hey, babe!"

I turned and smiled to see my mate Graviturtle as he wrapped an arm around me and kissed my forehead, making me giggle in excitement.

" Hey, love~" I greeted back." How's training?"

" Eventful," he grumbled, getting himself a glass of water." Blobboid got some cheat points from Donnie and beat me on our sparring session,"

" Aww, sorry, Gravi-bear. You'll get him next time,"

" Oh, you bet I will! Cause now," he took out one of his whips and swung it around." I have my own cheating points I can use against him,"

He began to swing his whip too strong, alarming me and making me hold my arms around my baby for protection before turning away." Woah, woah! Easy where you swing! You might hurt me _or_ the baby!"

He gulped and placed back his whip." Oopsie! Sorry, babe,"

I sighed and took my hands from my belly then he kissed me goodbye before taking his leave to the lair. I grinned at how excited he was then went back to getting water. As I did, however, I felt the baby move around again, making me groan in annoyance.

" Look, baby," I tried to talk to her, taking a few sips of my glass of water." I know you're excited to see us but please, let mommy finish his water,"

Suddenly, I felt her go down, making my eyes widened as I dropped the glass and used one hand to hold my aching stomach while using the other to keep my balance. I felt water go down my thighs and that's when I knew that my water just broke. The pain was so unbearable that I had to scream.

" GAH! HELP! SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP!"

Leo came in running with Taro-chan in his baby carrier. His eyes widened when he saw me before helping me to walk over to the lab.

" Hang on, Raph," he told me." Just hold it in..."

" TELL THAT TO THE BABY!" I yelled.

Finally, we made it to the lab, where Donnie saw us and helped me to the lab table.

" I'll get Graviturtle!" Leo ran out and I started to panic.

" Take a deep breath, Raph," Donnie instructed me." Labor _will_ be painful _and_ risky but it would be worth it. Promise. I'll take care of you. We all will,"

 **(MEANWHILE)**

 _ **Graviturtle's POV:**_

 _SMACK!_

" Gah!" Blobboid yelled as he fell on his face.

" Ha!" I swung my whip around again before keeping it." Looks like I win this time, Blobboid,"

" Graviturtle!"

I turned to see Leo run towards me with baby Taro-chan in his baby carrier.

" Leo?" I got worried when his expression showed off panic." What's going on?! What's happening?!"

" It's Raph!" he cried out." He's in labor!"

WHAT?!

I gave no hesitation to run off to the lab as fast as my legs could carry me. I burst in and gasped to see Raph sweating as he pushed hard.

" Raph!" I ran to him and let him squeeze my hand." Hold on. You can do this,"

He looked at me, exhausted before smiling weakly then he gave one powerful push before losing his consciousness.

 _" RAPH!"_

 **(TIME SKIP)**

 _ **2012 Raph's POV:**_

 _" RAPH!"_

Gravi? Is that him? I couldn't see him but that was the last thing I heard from him before everything went dark.

What happened? Did I go in labor? I still feel the pain. Did the baby survive? Heck, did I even survive?!

I heard from Donnie that there are times where the impregnated creature doesn't survive the pregnancy but the baby does while there are times where the baby dies but I survive.

Hope it's none of the above. I really want to see Graviturtle _and_ our baby daughter. I'd give up anything to live and see either of them if I was dead.

Anyway, I was in this dark vast space for a long time until I saw light from above. When I went through the light, my eyes began to open and saw that I was still in the lab. My ear lobes could hear the beating of my own heart as my eyes turned to see one of the machines that Donnie has to check if a creature is alive.

Thank goodness I was.

" Raph!"

I got up at the familiar voice but soon cringed in the pain as I saw Graviturtle run towards me. He helped me to sit up properly and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

" I-I was so worried!" he cried out, beginning to tear up." I thought I'd never see you again!"

" I missed you too, love," I said, nuzzling his neck.

Suddenly, we heard a baby cry so we both turned to see a baby cot with two frail arms waving around. Gravi smiled and picked up the baby then went back to me to show. I gasped.

It _was_ a baby girl. She had Gravi's green skin and my emerald green eyes. She was just...amazing.

" So, what do you think of our little Akina?" Gravi asked with a smirk.

" Akina?" I raised an eye brow." Are you saying she's our little spring flower?"

" She is beautiful, like a flower of spring,"

" I see what you mean. And I think that Akina is the most precious thing in the world,"

Gravi chuckled, wrapping an arm around me." Yeah, she is. Right next to you~"

I smiled and leaned my head below his neck as little Akina began to giggle.

 _Our little Spring Flower..._


	19. 2012 Donnie X Blobboid fluff, mpreg p2

_Title: **Shell-shocking Pairs Series: The Blobby Twins**_

 _Ryo-chan wolfgirl: This was brilliant. Great job! Can this get a part 2 please?_

 **I WOULD LOVE TO! ENJOY!**

 _ **2012 Donnie's POV:**_

I sighed and softly rubbed my impregnated stomach as I watched my older brothers and their mates play around with their newborn children from the lab door. I felt a sad tear run down my cheek with a sigh.

Look, I'm happy for my brothers but I feel sad for myself. I haven't told Blobboid yet but when I was three months pregnant, I found out that I was carrying quintuplets. I was so happy but I didn't want to tell my lover just yet because I wanted it to be a huge surprise for him.

Unfortunately, when I was already six months pregnant, I got into an accident with my lab equipment and bled out, losing three of my babies. I still didn't tell my boyfriend the incident, fearing that he'll hate me for life and that he'll leave me afterwards. I couldn't get over it. Not even now and I'm already nine months pregnant.

Blobboid kept asking what was the matter with me and why was beginning to feel depressed but I blocked him out and even locked myself in the lab. I just couldn't tell him. I won't be able to bear his reaction.

Anyway, for now, I turned around and was about to close my lab door when I felt something stop the door from closing, making me turn around to face my worst nightmare; my lover Blobboid.

" Donnie, we need to talk." he said in a strict and demanding voice.

I wish I could really read his mind right now but oh well, add that to my wish list.

Anyway, I groaned and replied," What about?"

" About _you_ ," he sighed, placing a hand on my cheek." There is something really wrong with you, Donnie, and I know there is. You've been acting all depressed and more than twice, I've seen you cry in your sleep. Please, Donnie, tell me what's wrong,"

" There's nothing wrong." I growled, shaking my head so that he'd let go." Just leave me alone."

Damn those mood swings. Ugh!

" I won't leave you alone until you tell me what's wrong! Tell me how you're feeling!"

" HOW I'M FEELING?! BLOBBOID, I'M FEELING ANNOYED! ANNOYED BY YOU TRYING TO GET IN WITH MY PERSONAL PROBLEMS! JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He took a step back with wide eyes. My eyes also widened but with tears before turning away, wrapping my arms around my stomach.

" S-So, i-it's my fault?"

I turned back to him, confused." What?"

" Is it my fault that you're acting that way?" he asked, now tearing up." Is there something wrong with me? Did I do something wrong?"

I gulped, biting my bottom lip in guilt." W-What?! No! That's not what I meant!"

" Then what, Donnie? What's going on?"

Shell. What should I do? Should I tell him? I-I can't bear his reaction and his yells but I can't bear to see him blame himself because of my condition either.

I sighed and looked down before turning and walking to my lab table." Blobboid, I want to tell you but-but I'm worried that you'd hate me for it,"

" Hate you?" I heard him walk towards me and felt his arms wrap around my waist." Why would I do that? I love you and that's that. Promise that I won't hate you,"

I turned to him with fearful eyes." Also promise not to hit and/or kill me?"

" I can't do that. I love you and the baby too much,"

I smiled then looked down as I admitted," Okay, so, six months ago, I established a scan to see how many babies I was holding, what was/were the gender/s and to make sure that I was still healthy to carry it/them. The first time I did the scan, I found out that I was starting to carry quintuplets, or our five turtle babies,"

Blobboid gasped." Really?! That's awesome!"

I smiled." I was going to tell you but I wanted it to be a surprise so I kept it for a while,"

" But then, what happened?"

I sighed and frowned." Unfortunately, three months after the scan, I was cleaning my lab equipment while you were training in the dojo when one of them broke then one of my chemicals exploded. I tried to take cover but I ended up hitting my stomach hard on my lab table. I started to bleed but since I knew you and others were busy, I cleaned the place up by myself and cleaned out the blood from my thighs and legs before heading to the scans. I was happy to see that I was still healthy to carry kids but, sadly, three of the quintuplets died, leaving only two babies in my belly,"

He gasped and I began to tear up again, placing my hands to my face. Suddenly, I felt two arms wrap around my shell, making me put my hands down and see Blobboid hugging me tightly. He pulled away and smiled then he wiped my tears using his thumb.

" Hey, hey," he soothed me." calm down, Donnie. I know that it's sad to know that we lost three of our unborn babies but on the bright side, we still have the twins and you're still alive. You could've died in the accident but you didn't and because of that, I'm grateful,"

I smiled but my eyes widened as I felt something wet go down my thighs. Next came pain, making me hold my stomach with one hand and held on the table with the other.

" Donnie?!" Blobboid seemed distressed." What's wrong?!"

" I-I think I'm gonna be in labor!" I yelled before the pain came back." Gah! No, scratch that! I AM IN LABOR!"

" Yikes!" Blobboid carried me over to a lab table and held my hand, making me squeeze him." Ack, alright! Just breath, babe, and then push as hard as you can,"

I took a lot of deep breaths before pushing hard with a loud scream.

 _" AAAAH!"_

 **(TIME SKIP)**

 _ **Blobboid's POV:**_

It's been two weeks since Donnie's labor but he hasn't waken up yet. He's still in our room, sleeping and in a possible coma, as the results pointed out.

For now, I was in the living room, cradling our twins; Yasuo and Momo.

Yasuo is our little boy with Donnie's olive green skin color and my coal black eyes. Momo is our little girl with my sea green skin color and Donnie's reddish-brown eyes.

I really hope Donnie was awake and well enough to see them...

" Blobby-bear?"

I turned and gasped to see Donnie limping towards me. I placed the kids down and ran over to help him to walk as I gave him a kiss. We walked over to the couch and he gasped to see the twins.

" Aww, is that our little bundles of joy?!" he cried out, squealing.

I chuckled." Yep, they sure are. This is our peaceful Yasuo and our little peaches Momo,"

" Yasuo and Momo...I like those names," he cradled the twins and turned to me, kissing my cheek." And I love you,"

I smiled and kissed his forehead." I love you too, Donnie,"

 _And I love our life..._


	20. 2012OlderTurtlesandCaseyXMikey con lemon

_Title: **To Show Love And Apology**_

 _eeveemlp: May I request a mature lemon one with ot5 (aka Leo x Raph x Casey x Donnie x Mikey aka 2012 universe) with the scene being the 4 guys hunting down Mikey in the woods to apologize and show their love for him during the frog episode only exclude the frogs? Like, they do find Mikey but he puts up a fight and runs away from them._

 **Sure! But then, it's been pretty long since I've watched this episode so I'm a bit rusty.**

 **Again, lemons, consensual lemons and forced lemons are now available. That's why the ratings changed.**

 **ENJOY!**

 _ **Narrator's POV:**_

Mikey sighed as he laid his carapace against a tree while his stuff was down next to him.

It had been daylight when he left the farmhouse and now, it was almost late midnight. He had no idea how long he had been walking but he knew that he couldn't go back to face the wrath of Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Casey. Maybe April would let him go off the hook but the four wouldn't.

To be honest, he secretly admired the four males. Leo was a brave leader, Raph was a strong ninja, Donnie was a smart scientist, and Casey was a loyal vigilante. There was just something in them that attracted him to them more than just mere a friend or brother.

He sighed again and looked up at the tree, noticing the wind blowing against the leaves.

The forest was so peaceful at night. There were no one to fight with, no one to battle with and no one that wants him dead on the spot. It was just him, the wind of the forest, the chirping birds on the tree branches...and the loud rustling in the bushes?

Mikey shot up and turned to the source of the sound. His eyes widened when Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Casey suddenly popped out from the bushes.

" Mikey, there you are!" they cried out.

Mikey jumped and took the opportunity to run. He didn't even care to get his stuff as he rushed off deep into the forest to try to get away.

" Mikey, wait!" Leo yelled as the four ran to catch up with the youngest turtle.

" No!" Mikey ran faster." Leave me alone!"

" But, Mikey, we just want to talk!" Donnie tried to reason with his little brother as he ran.

" No! I'm not listening! Just go away!"

" Mikey, please!" Raph pleaded.

" We just want to apologize to ya, Mikester!" Casey said, almost out of breath." Really!"

But Mikey tuned him out. He tuned them all out.

Unfortunately, for the older turtles and the vigilante, Mikey was the fastest among all of them so he was able to run away from them as fast as his legs could carry him so the four rethought their strategy and went around where the young turtle ran to.

Once he saw that there was no one chasing him from behind anymore, Mikey came to a stop and leaned against a tree to catch his breath.

 _'At least... *pant* I got away...*pant* from them...'_ he thought as he panted for air.

He was about to head back to fetch his stuff when Leo and Donnie appeared in front of him. He yelped, jumping in shock but when he turned to run, Raph and Casey were now the ones who appeared. The four surrounded him, making him take out his nunchucks and twirl them around in defense.

" Stay back, dudes!" he gritted his teeth." I've got my 'chucks here with me and I know how to use them while you guys forgot your weapons at home!"

 _'Not really thinking of bringing any of our gear on the first place~'_ Raph lustfully licked his lips in thought.

Leo gave him a glare and Casey nudged him. Mikey was confused but didn't really care as he tried to move back from the four of them. Donnie kept moving his eyes from his red clad brother and vigilante friend to his little brother, giving out _'the signal'_ to them. Raph and Casey understood and took a step forward. Mikey noticed this and turned to them with his twirling nunchucks.

 _'Hmm, what are they planning...?'_ he thought, eyeing the two suspiciously.

Suddenly, Leo grabbed Mikey from behind and Donnie used his hand to keep the little turtle from screaming. Mikey was about to hit them with his weapons when Raph and Casey grabbed his nunchucks and threw them to the side.

" Come on, Mikey," Raph rubbed the youngest turtle's cheek." We just want to say sorry for yelling at you,"

" And we wanted to show that we _do_ appreciate _and_ love you," Casey added with a smirk.

Mikey's eyes widened and his face turned red, not sure if he _did_ understand but had a feeling that he _knew_ what they were thinking. He shook his head and licked the hand gagging him, making Donnie yelp and take his hand back.

" Nuh uh!" the orange clad turtle opposed, struggling to get free." No way! Let go of me!"

Finally, he was able to get free from Leo's grip but when he tried to run, Donnie was the one who grabbed hold of him, making him try to punch his older brother to get free.

" Let go!"

" Come now, Mikey," Donnie smiled seductively, dragging his tongue down the little turtle's neck." Just calm down and everything will be alright~"

Mikey whimpered at the touch as he was dragged back to the others. Raph smirked and gave Mikey a passionate kiss as he took off the orange clad turtle's belt. Mikey shook his head at the kiss as Leo took off the rest of his little brother's gear and Donnie ran his hand down the youngest turtle's shell. Casey chuckled, licking his lips at how hotter Mikey was now that he's sweating in the heat as he took off his clothes and placed them under a tree. Raph and Leo pulled away and took off their gear while Donnie got Mikey on all fours, making the turtle in orange tremble and whimper in panic.

" Shh~ It's okay~" Leo soothed the little turtle, going next to his purple clad brother, who let go to undress himself from his own gear." Things will get better~"

 _'Yeah, sure. I totally believe you.'_ Mikey growled under his breath before his eyes widened when he saw Raph let his member down.

Raph rubbed the orange clad turtle's cheek, saying," This'll be really fun~"

He held Mikey's head still, making the youngest turtle whimper more as Casey squeezed his cheeks so that the little ninja turtle would open his mouth. Raph and Casey stuffed their cocks inside the mouth of the turtle in orange and thrusted in at full strength, making Mikey want to gag. Leo spat out some saliva on one of his fingers and thrusted it in the youngest turtle's little hole to prep him up. Donnie wanted to help so he thrusted his finger inside the hole too, both fingers stretching it to be wide.

" Damn, he's so tight~" Donnie purred with a moan.

" I know~" Leo groaned at the tightness around his finger." So tight~"

Mikey didn't know what to feel at the moment. The prepping and the thrusting was painful and disgusting but, deep down inside, he felt the pleasure rise, making him internally beg for more. Suddenly, he let out a churr and a moan, making Raph and Casey thrust faster and making Leo and Donnie pull out before letting their members out. They aligned their cocks at each sides of Mikey's ass then thrusted in. They started out softly and slow but the little turtle's moans and churrs were so overwhelming that that they went harder, faster and deeper. Donnie laid on Mikey's shell and thrusted more than his big brother as he moaned. Leo went down to coax Mikey's member out before pumping the small, semi-hard cock.

" Oh, this is so good~" Raph drooled as he moaned.

" Totally~" Casey agreed." Such a good mouth~"

Finally, the two cummed and pulled out then collapsed on the grass, panting. Mikey swallowed their semen and moaned as loud as he could.

" G-Guys~ Ah~" he felt himself in ecstasy, his surroundings turning blurry in pleasure.

The three leftover teenagers cummed hard, Donnie and Leo moving really deep inside the orange clad turtle to release before pulling out. Mikey's cum was all over Leo's hands as the three of them all collapsed on the ground next to Raph and Casey. The older beings cuddled up to the youngest before they fell asleep.

 _" We love you, Mikey~"_


	21. 2012OlderTurtlesandCaseyXMikey fluff

_Title: **Never Touch Our Little Kitty**_

 _eeveemlp: This is great, thank you!_  
 _Can I request this pairing again, only this time it's gore hurt/comfort where the guys decide to 'take care of' a certain dog, tiger, fish, and fly after Mikey comes running back to the lair in cat form with mangled fur and others claiming juice leaking from his rear? (Oh can the turtles be hybrids in this one, please? Look me up as tmnp77 on Wattpad and you'll see what I mean)_

 **Yeah, I saw what you mean. It's awesome!**

 **ENJOY!**

 _ **Narrator's POV:**_

Running faster than he had ever run, Mikey ran to the lair in his cat form. His paws were burning worse than before as his now mangled fur got in the way of his eyesight.

 _'Come on...come on...'_ he thought to himself as he blew the fur from his face. _'Just a few more steps...'_

Finally, his tear-stained baby blue eyes found the lair entrance. He was so happy that he ran his fastest and once he saw his four mates in the living room, he pounced at them, making the turtle hybrids gasp and the human yelp.

" Mikey!" Raph growled, his red tiger tail swinging around angrily." What was that for?!"

Mikey turned to his normal form before collapsing on the ground, out of breath. Casey and Donnie exchanged worried glances before checking him over. Leo turned into his wolf form and sniffed around Mikey's body to check for anything out-of-the-ordinary. Raph grabbed a pillow from the couch and laid the turtle-cat's head on it gently before gently rubbing Mikey's head. Leo went all around the turtle-cat body until he smelled something at his ass that was quite...off.

" Guys, there's something here that I don't," he informed the others.

Casey, Donnie and Raph crawled over to the youngest turtle-cat's hot ass, making them churr and lick their lips as Leo transformed back to his normal form. The turtle-wolf rolled his eyes at the three and smacked them to knock them out of their lustful trance.

" Guys!" he scolded." I know that he's got a sweet, hot butt but there's something you need to see here,"

He placed his hand in Mikey's ass and when he pulled out, the others gasp to see his hand with liquid. They all took a closer look and saw more juice leaking from the turtle-cat's rear end.

" What's leaking, Leo?" Casey asked, turning to the turtle-wolf.

Leo sniffed the liquid on his hand before growling, replying," Semen. It's semen, guys,"

" He was touched?!" Raph growled, gritting his sharp teeth.

" By who?" Donnie asked, calm but darkly." Who would that?"

" Maybe let's get some answers when he wakes up," Casey suggested.

" Agreed." Leo nodded." For now, he needs to rest,"

 **(TIME SKIP)**

 _ **Kitty Mikey's POV:**_

My eyes fluttered open from my cat nap as I yawned and purred. I looked around me to see my mates looking down at me worriedly.

" H-Hey, dudes..." I chuckled nervously." W-What's up?"

" We found some...liquid dipping from your ass, Mikey," Raph said, folding his arms.

" Uh, w-what kind of liquid?"

" Semen," Leo reported.

" What happened, Mikey?" Donnie asked.

" Yeah," Casey added with a nod." Who attacked _and_ touched you?"

I looked down, fiddling with my fingers as the memory came back." Four of the Shredder's henchmen,"

" Who?" Raph growled darkly, his eyes turning tiger-ish.

" T-Tiger Claw, R-Rahzar, F-F-Fishface, a-and Stockman," I started to tear up.

Donnie and Leo gave me a hug then they helped me up and carried me to my room. They told me to get some more rest and I nodded, laying on my cat bed. The last thing I saw was them kissing me a good night before they closed the door and I fell asleep.

 _ **Narrator's POV:**_

Donnie and Leo walked back down to the living room. Raph was already in his red tiger beast form and Casey had a cloak and hood one.

" Ready?" Leo asked and the rest of them nodded.

He turned to his blue wolf beast form and Donnie transformed into his purple fox beast form then Casey hopped on Leo's back before they ran out of the lair.

 **(MEANWHILE)**

Rahzar, Tiger Claw, Stockman, and Fishface were at an abandoned warehouse, doing an errand for their master Shredder when the mutant tiger heard something from outside.

" Wait, stop." Tiger Claw placed a hand up before sniffing the air." I smell turtles and human,"

Rahzar sniffed the air too." I can smell them too but with a hint...of canine, feline, and canidae?"

" So, they're in their animal form?" Fishface chuckled, taking out his sword." That shouldn't be hard to take care of,"

Suddenly, the lights turned off but it didn't scare the four one bit as they stood their ground and held their weapons and claws up.

" Wherever you are, come out!" Tiger Claw growled." ALL OF YOU!"

A roar and a howl was heard as four figures appeared in front of the henchmen. In the dark, Fishface and Stockman could only see shadows while the rest could clearly see who it was.

There stood Casey Jones in his cloak and hood, making him look mysterious as he held out one of his hockey stick but with spikes. Behind him stood the three angry turtle hybrids; Leonardo the blue wolf in his beast form, Donatello the purple fox in his beast form, and Raphael the red tiger in his beast form.

" So, you three have turned into your beast selves?" Rahzar chuckled, still standing his ground." That won't scare us that easily, ya know?"

" Zzzpeak for yourzzzelf, Bradford," Stockman shuddered.

" Be quiet and attack!" Tiger Claw scowled then the group began to fight.

Casey battled Stockman. The enraged vigilante swung his hockey stick around and grabbed a rope to make sure the mutant fly wasn't getting away. Once he was tired of trying to fly free, Stockman fell to his knees and that's when Casey hit him as hard as he could until the fly was bleeding 'til death.

Raph went for Fishface. Unfortunately for the mutant fish, the turtle-tiger hadn't had anything to eat since Mikey came back so, with an angry mind and a hungry stomach, Raph pounced on Fishface and bit his head off, chewing and swallowing to fill his empty belly.

Donnie and Rahzar were the ones who opposed one another. The turtle-fox didn't give a damn if the being he was facing was a huge, mutant wolf. Donnie was larger so he easily attacked Rahzar, scratching and stabbing him with his claws until he was lifeless.

Leo and Tiger Claw fought to the death; blue wolf vs. orange tiger, canine vs. feline. The mutant tiger fought only to defend himself but the turtle-wolf had a real reason to fight; to get his vengeance and to make sure that Mikey doesn't get hurt by them ever again. Leo used his sharp teeth to grab Tiger Claw's limbs then tore them from the body until the tiger was dead.

The four regrouped and nodded at each other before taking their leave, leaving the dead bodies to rot an heading back to the lair with not a word. They went over to the room of their youngest mate before cuddling up to him in his sleep.

 _" No one will ever touch you again..."_

* * *

 **Sorry, guys but this is it. Everyone that cooperated on requests, thank you but I've got new Yaoi inspirations so this'll be the last one I'll give.**

 **Ryo-chan wolfgirl- You're my top requester and I am grateful for that.**

 **eeveemlp- Thank you for taking your time to request.**

 **Everyone else, thank you.** **I bid you all a farewell in this story...**


End file.
